Forever in Black, A Pitch - OC love story
by MysteriousDarkShadow
Summary: Pitch has found something, or more of a Someone, that he NEEDS desparately. Gabriella was just a normal 16 year old child at heart, but when Pitch abducts her for some unknown reason, what is she to do?
1. Chapter 1

Forever In Black

Pitch/OC love story

_I'm surrounded by the Dark, only Dark. And Crows, calling in their charred voices, surrounding me in a circle of noise and wings. My blue eyes looked up into the cyclone of sharp beaks and beady eyes, and my voice shrieks its way out of my already painful throat as they froze in the air, turned, and flew at me, beaks open as they clawed and pecked. Pain is what I felt, that and the sense of yellow eyes looming over me, laughing at my screams and distress. The last thing I felt was a crow go at the only good spot left on me, my eyes. _

I shot up in bed, gasping and pulling the sheets against me in terror, scanning my room so as to see if there were any crows lining my shelves. I froze as I saw two yellow eyes, identical to those in my nightmare, gazing at me before sinking into a dark nonexistence. I turned to my lamp and switched it on, turning back to the spot, searching in vain, before turning to my alarm clock, running a hand through my hair in frustration when I saw that it was only 1 am.

"Goodness, I'll never fall back to sleep now!" Kicking off the sheets, I regained full consciousness, smiling and yet frowning as the cold air hit my body, currently in tank top and shorts. "Well, when Life hands You Lemons…" I trailed off, quoting my mom, who always said that if life went the wrong way. If I had been there, I'm sure she would have told me that as she died.

And so I walked down the mini-flight of stairs to my kitchen and poured some rice crispies into a bowl, humming their commercial tune. Before I knew it, the bowl was empty, and the Moon was shining beside my window. Being me, I looked up at in fondly, waving and saying a little hello, knowing full well that it can't see me. If there were anything to do, I thought as I browsed my bookshelf for a good read when a seemingly old Spine caught my finger. When I realized which book it was, I smiled, bringing it out. _ The Guardians Of Childhood._

Memories raced back to me, making me smile brighter as I remembered the christmas that "Santa" Brought these for me. I was 4 years old, and my parents had given each other the most bewildered looks, each saying that they didn't buy them for me. At the time I thought nothing of it, but now, even though Im 16, I still believe in Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Toothfairy, Sandman, Jack Frost, and even the Boogeyman.

"It seems like I was on the receiving end of the Bogeyman today," I sighed as I flipped throughout the stories, various collections.

"So it does seem, dear." A voice spoke silently, as If it were right beside my ear. I went rigid as a chuckle made my neck tingle, causing me to breath faster. Dark fingers encroached on my vision as they went around my hair, pulling it behind my back. I let out a shaky breath.

"Pitch." So simple. I had never actually seen him, nor any of the other Guardians before, yet I was absolutely terrified.

"I love hearing my voice in fear, Dearest Gabriella." He murmured, allowing me to feel his breath on my shoulder, causing me to freak out even more. He chuckled some more, adding to my general stress level.

"Why are you here? What do you want from me?" By now i was shaking, Slowly tilting my head away from him, yet He kept it in an iron grip, not allowing me to get away.

"Now, now dear, I know you aren't that dull. Why do you think I have been plaguing you with my nightmares for so long?" He said sweetly, sickeningly so.

"I was hoping you would tell me that."

More laughter escaped his lips, delighted laughter. "My Gabriella!" I frowned, hearing him refer to me as his. "You intrigue me! Young, beautiful 16 year old girl, living alone, and yet still believing in the Guardians, though they have done nothing for you." He spun me around, causing me to face him. I gasped slightly at his appearance, looking away from his penetrating eyes. "You who stand before me, still speaking and remaining, if only by a little, in control of your actions where most people would be paralyzed or quaking in fear. I have plans for you, my Dear one, Oh what fun plans." He smiled sadistically, scaring me into fits.

I backed up a bit, only to hit the stone counter behind me, falling over and having the Nightmare King follow me down, surrounding me in a shroud of dark sand. I thrashed about, choking as the sand gagged me so that I couldn't speak. I couldn't see, but felt the freezing air hit me as he carried me bridal style out of my house. I cried out in anguish, tried kicking him, rolling in his grasp, but he remained as strong as steel, not letting me budge one bit. I stopped moving as Pitch slowed down and another voice rang through the air.

"Let her go, Pitch."

"It's good to see you too, but if you don't mind my asking, where is the fun in that?" He was thoroughly amused, for he let out silent little laughed, tightening his already stranglingly tight grip.

"She is innocent, what has attracted your attention to her so much?" It was almost like the person was pleading.

"She is different, Jack. Not that you would understand, Mr. Boy-Hero." I gasped as I heard his name, but soon regretted it as I choked on some of the sand, and heard Pitch sigh in exasperation as I attempted to cough. He shifted me over his shoulder in a very uncomfortable position as he Bade Jack Frost a goodbye. The last thing I can remember was the yell of indignation from the winter-spirit, and a biting cold at the back of my head as Pitch turned around, walking away from the 300 or so year old youth.

"Welcome to your new home, So to speak." He gently placed me on my feet, taking away the shadow restraints. It took my eyes a second to readjust to the darkness, and as I looked around me, I felt like crying, but no, I wouldn't give him the satisfaction. We were in a large dark corridor with doors all along the walls, black polished stone on the floors, and darker black pillars along the hall. I turned back to Pitch, looking his desperately in the eyes, searching for some other meaning, immediately gripping the back of my head in pain as I felt pieces of Ice on the back of my skull. There was amusement in Pitch's eyes, mixed with something that confused me more than anything. Concern was set deep in his eyes. He reached to my head, and I pulled back, only to have him grip my wrist, pulling me back to him. He continued to reach around my head, pressing his hand against the back of my head. I wrenched away again, expecting him to hurt me, and saw sadness in his eyes, but to my surprise, the pain faded, and all that was left was a gentle warmth. I looked back at him in Disbelief.

"Thank you…" I whispered, and he smiled gently. He gestured to me to follow him, and he began to walk away. Looking around bouncing on my toes, I debated wether to run or not.

"I wouldn't if I were you." Pitch tossed over his shoulder. I glanced around to see shadows descending from the ceiling, eyes glowing as they saw me. With an EEP, I began to jog after him, gripping his arm tightly so that I don't fall behind. I felt a chuckle reverberate through his self and felt disgusted with myself for being so afraid.

PITCH'S P.O.V.

I laughed to myself as Gabriella gripped my arm in fear. I still don't understand my feeling's one hundred percent. I frown lightly in confusion. Is it love I feel? I don't believe that it can be. I haven't loved since my daughter… Since she…

I shook my head, causing the dear girl to jerk her head up, looking at me confused, yet still fearful. "What's wrong?" She asked timidly, blushing as I looked into her eyes, causing her to look away. I sighed, running a hand through my hair, but smiled as I found the door I was looking for.

"Nothing, sweet Gabriella, nothing at all. Now if you would kindly release my arm for a moment," I said, shaking my arm lightly, motioning that I wanted her to let go. She did and wrapped her arms around herself, looking around and tensing as she realized that some of my Nightmares had followed us in curiosity of our new tenant.

I pulled a shadow key out of the air and went to unlock the door, smirking greatly as I saw her shy away as I opened the door to an even more echoing darkness. "Come," said I in a demanding voice, trying to keep up my tough guy act. My eyebrow raised as I saw her step back and cross her arms defiantly.

"You can't tell me what to do," She stated, turning her head up.

"And why not? It seems to me that you are not the one to be making requests here, dearest," Sarcasm was dripping off my tone, and I can't fathom how she missed it. She tossed her hair over her shoulder and glared, keeping her composure.

"You kidnapped me. Why would I listen to or trust anything you said after that?! I still don't understand why you even did that. What am I to you?"

She looked miffed, standing with a confident air. I sighed, but grinned as an idea came to me.

"Fine, I can't make you come, so thus you invoked this." I waved my hand and a Nightmare flew down, scooping up the surprised girl and running her into the room, dropping her to the floor and running back to whence it came. "That's better!"

I said with an air of excitement, closing the door and turning up the lights in here so that she may see.

"This is your room now. Everything in here belongs to you while you stay. I have even went through the courtesy of bringing some of your things. Aren't i Kind, my Gabriella?"

"Stop Calling Me That! I'm not yours! I'm not anyone's, So QUIT IT!" She shouted in rage, causing me to lose my own temper.

"You are mine! You are in MY kingdom, and you aren't getting out, so you'd better get used to being mine!"

"WHY? Why am I so freaking important?!" She yelled, coming up to me.

I shoved her against the wall. "You will do well to hold your tongue, MY gabriella, and remember who it is you are talking to. I am showing you kindness, and that is unheard of for me."

"Or what?" She challenged._ She is unafraid on the surface, but turmoil within, just how I like it. I shall enjoy breaking her. _I thought in my enraged mind. After all I've done for her and she treats me like this.

"You will stay here until I come back for you."

"Whenever that is," She grumbled to herself. I growled at her and closed the door, locking it and leaving in silence, returning to my throne, and picking up my shadow glass, spying at my dear prisoner in her own room.

A/N: Sorry if the beginning was a bit slow! Remember, this was my first! Next chapter coming out soon! Why does Pitch want this Dear Gabriella? Itt will be revealed next Chapter! Ta ta for now my Lovelies!


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriella's P.O.V.

The second I heard the door lock, tears welled in my eyes. "I'm never getting out of here, am I? What is he going to do with me?" I whispered, tears gathering around my eyes, dropping as I hit this ultimate realization. I stayed there like that for a long, long time, just crying in a messed up, crouched over, shaking heap of misery.

My eyes began to hurt as they dried out, lacking any more tears to cry. My shoulders were still quaking as I heaved out more cries, and stood, albeit unsteadily, to my feet to take in my surroundings.

The floor was a type of hard, smooth, black marble, glimmering in the nonexistent sunlight of the dark room. I looked for a light switch, only to find that the lights were indeed on, but that they were a very dark grey flame. I sighed in exhaustion and in Frustration, turning to face the rest of the forever dark room.

In the far corner was a bed, complete with a black metal headboard and black sheets, but with a light azure comforter, not so different from the blanket at my own home. That surprised me, but I didn't dwell on the fact that it reminded me of home. A slight chill reminded me that i was still in the nightie that was suitable for warmer temperatures, and almost immediately after i shivered, wrapping my arms around my frame, did I notice a wardrobe in the corner of the room, hidden in the shade. I made my way over to the closet, shaking in fear this time, as opposed to cold, as I felt eyes watching me.

"It's just a trick of your mind, Gabriella, don't take heed. Don't acknowledge it. You're just tired, and… Afraid. Oh god, I'm afraid. This isn't good."

I shook my head to clear my negative thoughts, reaching a hand out to the cold metal handles of the wardrobe, pulling it open only to stare in horror, that slowly turned to disgust and terror.

Inside was all of my favorite clothes. Things that I had worn over and over again until they disappeared out of nowhere. "Now I know where it went, I suppose… How long has He been planning this? Some of this stuff went missing years ago." I reached in and pulled out the only type of article of sleep clothing in the closet, a black lace nightgown.

"So he likes lace," I mused thoughtfully. "Sick Bastard.." I reached back in and pulled out a pair of Sweat pants and a long sleeve. "I'll show him. No wearing what he wants."

I shrugged out of my shorts and tank top, Shivering as I felt the eyes once more, and sighing as I felt the soft fabric on my skin. Much better, i thought as I walked back to the bed, climbing in and staring wide eyed as I recognized the covers up close.

These were from when I was younger. I saw the chewed corner of the edge where I would attack with fear when I had a nightmare. I threw this out when I was twelve.

"How Long have you been planning this?" I whispered, thoroughly sketched out. "HOW LONG?!" I cried. I sat there, shaking in the blankets, wide awake, only drifting to a restless, nightmare filled sleep as some more of His black sand approached me, chasing me round my room until it caught up with me and I landed on the floor in a writhing mass.

_Pitch's POV_

I sat on my throne in an enraged state, pulling out my obsidian mirror, watching the girl that I had watched for so long in anger. How dare she lash out at me? I am a King! My eyes watched in disgust momentarily as she did nothing but stare at the door, softening when I heard her mutter some crushed words and fall to the ground in tears.

"Great, just great. How am I supposed to get her to return my feelings if she won't open up and see from my perspective?" I spoke, seemingly to no one, attracting the gazes of a few Night mares.

I can't believe thought of breaking her. The thing I find the most endearing is her spunk and attitude. Life has become increasingly boring, and she would keep me on my toes.

She looked around the room, shivering from the cold, so I unmasked the wardrobe, watching in curiosity as the rifled through the clothes, a smirk on my face as she pulled out the nightgown.

"Perfect! She should like this one." But alas, to my surprise, and utter disappointment, she tossed it right back into the closet and pulled out more covering clothes. I turned my gaze as she undressed, as the gentleman in me commanded, and turned my gaze back upon my dear as she screamed out to me, "HOW LONG?"

I sighed. I had hoped not to have to do this, but she will not fall asleep otherwise. I called up a nightmare and sent it to her, watching in amusement as she leaped out of her bed and ran around the room, trying in vain to escape the sand. I flinched as she fell to the ground with an audible thud.

"Great… Better go take care of that then." Putting away the mirror, I made my way back to her room, unlocking the door to find her only inches from it, squirming from her nightmare. She clung to me whimpering as I picked her up off of the cold ground, latching to me, refusing to let go, even as I settled her into her own bed. I reached around my neck to release her, watching in interest as her nightmare unfolded in front of me. All around her were eyes, golden eyes. "My Eyes" I said to myself as I observed. 'She knew I was watching.' All of a sudden, the eyes all turned to crows, and she screamed in her sleep, crying as they attacked her once again. I wiped my hand through her nightmare, dissipating it, smiling instead of smirking when she returned to a stoic sleep.

I brushed a few loose strands of her hair behind her and left my hand on her cheek, marveling at its smoothness.

"You will realize why I took you when I myself truly understand, Dearest, but until then, happy nightmares." I lingered my hand on her cheek, leaning forward to kiss her forehead as I usually do, before sliding silently away, leaving only fingertips for the end, before dropping them away and turning.

I walked slowly back to the entryway, turning once to glance at my sleeping prisoner, leaving a little note on the back of the door, and turning out the lights.

"My Dearest, finally here." I said as I walked back to my own chambers. "How can one human affect so much? MiM help me I think I love her. She has melted my heart." I looked at the moon, glaring at it's disapproving look. "Don't you go blaming me, old friend. All I want is a family, and she is the only one. Nothing will change that, and I don't need your approval. I have my Dear one, and I won't let you take this one from me too!" I cried as I shut the skylight, blocking the large moon.

What to do, what to do? I thought curiously as I tried to think of ways to woo her. What should I do if the Guardians come looking, I wonder.

Another time another place… I finally have my prize, and those Guardians Will Not, Will Not, EVER, take her from me.

Third Person POV

The Guardians stood in a circle around the mischievous winter spirit and latest comrade, listening intently as he retold the story.

"-And then he lifted her over his shoulder and stepped into the shadows, Taking her with him! We need to get her back to where she belongs."

Tooth had been aimlessly flitting about, listening to this story. "I am scared for this girl. I remember every tooth we collected from her, all white and shiny! She flossed so well, and her brushing was Impeccable! Imean, she-"

"Tooth?" North kindly reminded her, getting the fairy back on track.

"Right. I can see why Pitch picked her. She is pretty, and she has almost no happy memories. Every tooth we collected after she turned seven was dark, without a pleasant memory, or dream. Maybe Pitch wants to feed off of that. " Bunny nodded.

"That," North added, shooing away some elves who were making a grab for one of Bunny's boomerangs, " and the fact that she still, even at sixteen, believes in all of us, even Pitch. Her nightmares are strong, and he could gain power. He must have been using he all these years to fight off his own fears."

"What is she afraid of?" Jack questioned, looking to Sandy as he waved his arms, forming a flock of crows with his dream sand.

"Well then, Mates," Bunnymund said, playing with one of his boomerangs. "We Just gotta get to the Sheila before he does any permanent damage.

North looked to the circular window as the moon drifted into range. "Manny, what do we do?"

All Five watched in surprise as the moon showed them shadow images, telling them of the girl's predicament.


	3. Chapter 3

Forever In Black - A Pitch/OC Love Story

Chapter Three

Jack's POV

"What is that supposed to mean?!" He yelled at the moon, confused by the shadows that were shown, and, as always, the moon was silent, seemingly ignoring Jack, sailing back to whence it came.

All of the guardians stood in a circle, each measuring the next's reactions. Tooth had dropped to her feet, her arms around her figure, staring at where the shadows had been revealed, her eyes disbelieving, while Bunny watched her with a strange grimace on his furry countenance, fiddling with a boomerang uncomfortably. Sandy had a strange look of impassiveness as he floated a question mark above his head, while North, as usual, had his arms crossed and a sort of triumphant smirk upon his face. Jack on the other hand was outraged.

"He _LOVES _her? He can't love her, he's Pitch! Isn't that somehow impossible? He is a monster, and is probably feeding off of her nightmares right now. The moon is just going crazy!"

"Not Crazy," North reprimanded in his thick accent, looking at Jack. "He is probably right. Though it may not seem like it, Pitch has a Heart, but for as far as i knew, It had been consumed by Fear long ago. He once was a good man, you know, Jack."

"Ha, Right. Pitch, the King Of Nightmares has a Heart." Jack muttered sarcastically.

"Leave him be Jack. He doesn't understand anymore. He most likely thinks that he loves this poor girl, and is latching to her for dear life," Tooth carefully explained.

"But," North Said, making his way over to the large globe centered in the huge room, "If what Manny said was right, then this girl is destined to become a Guardian. We can't have Pitch tainting her. It may destroy him in the process, but we have to get her back so that she may realize her center." He turned to face the rest of the group.

"We need to find out how to get her out of Pitch's domain, or we will never get her out."

Gabriella's POV

I awoke with a tingly feeling on my forehead and cheek, slowly pulling the blue covers over my head as I recalled the past day's events.

"Please let all of this have been a horrible dream…"

I peeked my head out from under the covers to meet more darkness, only to find that, to my stupid luck, it wasn't a dream at all. Groaning in anger and Frustration, I kicked my covers off in a similar manner to the day before, and went to go change.

I reached into the wardrobe and found a comfy pair of jeans, and my woolen knit, striped, low hanging sweater shirt. Tossing my hair up into a pony tail and slipping on a pair of blue suede flats that weren't there the day before, I made my way to the door, upon which was a sticky note with elegant writing gracing the paper.

_Dearest Gabriella,_

_When you awake and dressed, meet me in the room down the hall. You will know which door it is, you are clever. We shall have breakfast together. Refusal to this request will not be taken Lightly. _

_ Pitch_

I scoffed at the note, leaving it attached to the door, turning away, planning on crawling back into the bed or something as equally unproductive. A hissing noise came from the door, and I looked back over my shoulder to the note once more, watching in fascination as the writing changed. As the note finished, I picked it up gingerly, holding it slightly back, as if it were to bite me.

_As I have said. Refusal is not going to be permitted. Come down the hall and I will reveal everything to you, and answer your question from this night prior. Do not Refuse. This is your only chance._

_ Pitch_

"Fantastic," I huffed grumpily, wrenching the door open and slamming it behind me, looking both ways down the hallway and walking to the right, counting doors as I went. If Pitch was as strange as I thought he was, which I am assuming to be true, then he would have picked my favorite combination. 4-2-16. My numerology number, my favorite number, and my age. I took a walk down the hall 18 doors down, 4 doors, back 2, and then 16 more doors.

I swallowed dryly, stiffening as I reached my hand to the door, pulling it open, gently this time, peeking around the door cautiously. I ducked behind the door fast as I saw Pitch sitting at one end of a large table, looking across the room, not noticing me.

Pulling the door slightly shut, I pushed myself against the wall, silently hyperventilating, holding a taught fist on my rib cage. My eyes darted around until I finally regained minor calm, turning back to the door, screaming as I opened the door to Bump into a large black shape that grabbed my shoulders so as to steady me as I almost fell. I felt and heard that all to familiar laugh, blushing and sharply looking up into those amber eyes, drawing a quick breath as I met his strong gaze. "Well, well, who do we have here?" He questioned Rhetorically. "I thought I was going to have to come and get you!" He laughed again.

I shivered at how casually he spoke to me, as if i was a friend who had just crashed for the night, instead of a girl he had kidnapped the day earlier, whom he had scared into fits and threatened.

He looked excited about something, smoothly turning me, hand still on my shoulder, leading me to the table where there was a plate of eggs and a few slices of toast, along with a glass of orange juice. He took his hand off of my shoulder and continued to seemingly float over to his own seat, gesturing that I do the same as he took his seat.

I did eventually sit, after a few seconds of my zoned out stupor, blushing as I pulled out the chair, ducking my head to avoid his stare. When I finally looked up, I saw that he had no food, only me.

"Where is your food?" I questioned before I could stop myself. He again laughed his smooth as velvet chuckle. I looked down in embarrassment, only to look up as he spoke.

"I do not require food, my Dear," Pitch said, smirking as I glared at him for calling me by his little pet name for me. "But don't fret. You are mortal, you need food, and don't tell me your not hungry. You are, so eat." I was about to protest, backing away from the food slightly as he spoke. What if it was poisoned?

He looked at me exasperated. "The sooner you finish, the sooner I will tell you my purpose of taking you."

My eyes went a little wide, and so I began to eat, wishing to know why he has chosen me. It was definitely awkward, and I looked at my plate through most of my meal, because he was watching me the entire time.

_Pitch's POV_

I smirked from behind my hands, clasped at my mouth, concealing said smirk from view as I saw her blush. She ate her food so delicately. She wasn't quite finished with her food, but why not have a little fun?

"Nine Years," I said loudly as she put more food into her mouth. She stiffened, tightening her neck and jaw, almost choking on her toast.

"What?" She whispered, fearfully.

I moved my hands, looking her in the eyes, repeating myself. "Nine years."

"Please tell me that's no-" she began fearfully.

"Iv'e been watching you for nine years," I stated simply, gauging her expression. Gabriella paled visibly, opening her mouth as if to say something, only to close it once more. She began to hyperventilate, her eyes dilating slightly.

Perhaps, I reflected, This wasn't the way I should have told her this. I moved forward from my seat, walking to her and rubbing her back, watching in concern as she jumped at my touch, bringing her knees up and curling into an upright fetal position.

"Why?" She asked, so quiet that I had to strain to hear her. I glanced away for a second, trying to come up with a way to tell her this without upsetting her further. Maybe having a bit of fun in my perspective wasn't such a good idea. "WHY?" She hissed.

"You interest me. Like I said before, you are beautiful, young, and above all, you _Believe _in me. For such a long time, no one has believed in me. I began to wither away in this realm, while the guardians just sat there, with a wealth of believers, bringing their, Centers,"He said that last word i disgust. "to the children, but what about me?" I began to walk around the table. Her eyes followed me warily as I explained the beginning of my story.

"I was abandoned, wrote off as a trick of the light, a story that parents would tell their kids about that was just the overactive imagination, and so i was reduced to living under beds, feeding off of nightmares to regain power.

"Then, when I finally found the power I needed, and went up against the Guardians, I was knocked down. Right when people had begun to believe again, I was forgotten, just like in the end of the Dark ages, but You," I turned to her still balled up frame to see her watching in fascination.

"You have always believed. You are the only one that I know of who has believed in me for such a long time, and to be older as well. If someone does believe, they drop it at twelve. I merely look for conversation, emotions. My nightmares can only take me so far. My life is dull without anyone. I have told few this, but I long for a family, relations between others where I am not alone."

She sucked in her breath at 'family', but I ignored it, my back still turned.

"But why me? There is another reason. Why, for nine Years?"

"Your fears are potent, and brilliant. They gave me most of my power as I was revived. Since your parents death, they have only gotten stronger. I understand the basics, but why crows? Of all things, I usually understand nightmares, but they usually don't involve one certain thing for nine years. Whatever it was happened before I really began to watch you and myst have scarred you physiologically. " I turned my head ever so slightly to see her and watch her response.

"Crows. They were everywhere when we found my parents. If you know as much as you say," she said sharply, "Then you should know that they were murdered."

I nodded my head, prompting her to go on. "When we found their mangled bodies on the rocks, there were crows surrounding them. They attacked us as we came closer. If you can imagine, it was traumatizing. I'm not afraid of them in the day time, but in the dream world, they are that much worse, everything is that much more vivid. I can imagine that every time you came to visit me, you brought a nightmare?"

I nodded, visibly sorry, but she remained uptight.

"I'm sorry about that, but one thing that I do for people, that the guardians don't seem to understand, is that fear Protects. I have lost someone very important to me, and have been alone ever since." I repeated. "Then I found you. Your fear got me out of a tight situation, and as I watched you grow, I became attached to you. I believe that there is no going back for me now. I am a terribly possessive person, Dear Gabriella."

I slowly approached her form. "All I need is for you to fear me, Love me, for if you don't, I believe I may lose my mind and do something We BOTH may regret. Something immensely rash, and I don't want that to happen, do you?" I bent down to her eye level, meeting her lovely, fearful blue eyes. "What do you think? My Gabriella?"

"I think…" She began to shake slightly. "I think I need some time to myself. Is that okay?" She was unbelievably frightened.

_Wow. This didn't go how I thought it would go.._

I stood abruptly, and walked to the black fireplace in the middle of the east wall. "You may return to your room. Think of my offer. Remember what I have said. I don't put myself out in the open often. Don't take this for granted."

I wasn't watching, but rather heard as she was still for about ten seconds, before the chair scraped against the floor and she scampered across through the door, closing the panel softly, running back to her respective room, 18 doors down.

I put my hand to my head, running my fingers through my hair, softly sighing in aggravation. This was not how this was supposed to go.

Ah, well. I began to pace back to the throne room, stopping by My Dearest's room as I passed it, hearing her repeatedly mutter things.

My shoulders drooped, but I put them back up. She will be mine, soon. Oh so soon. And so I took my seat on the obsidian throne and laid my head on a hand, daydreaming about what next to do.

_Gabriella's POV_

I slipped out of the chair, running back to my room as fast as I could, my fear exciting the Night Mares that I passed along my route. I slammed the door to my room and leaned against it, eyes wide.

"What the hell just happened? Oh MY GOD! What the hell just happened?!"

I began rambling to myself. "First he pours his sob story on me, then tells me he has been watching me since i was five, then Tells me he loves me and is very possessive! OHMYGOD! IHAVEN'TEVENHADAREALBOYFRIENDYET!"

I began to hyperventilate for what, the 5th time today? Pacing took the place of my leaning as I walked laps around the large room.

"Why me? Why Now? ohmygod he said he loved me! Oh my g- OH MY GOD the freaking king of Nightmares is in love with me! I'm only sixteen! How can he expect me to return his feelings? I've never even flirted before!"

And so my rambling continued until I was so tired that I had to sit down, eventually falling into a dreamless sleep, wondering about the King of Nightmares, and how he will never, ever, willingly let me go.

A/N: Hello Dearest's! Thanks again for all of the reviews! You. Are. The. BEST!

So, how did you like this chapter? I don't know if I am moving to fast or not, so can someone please let me know? I don't know if I should incorporate a Love Triangle into this or not… Hmmmm. Ah well, like Pitch mentioned earlier, He is Terribly Possessive. AnyWhoo,

Ta ta, my Lovelies!


	4. Chapter 4

Forever In Black - A Pitch/OC Love Story

Chapter four

Forever In Black

_Third Person POV_

"So," began the white haired winter spirit. "Sow are we going to separate our Hades from his Persephone?" Jack fiddled with his staff, twirling it in an 8 foot diameter. "If what the Moon said is true, then it doesn't seem Pitch will let her go easy."

Tooth nodded, agreeing with Jack. "We need to get him out of his domain, but how will we get her out too?" She tittered, nervously, remembering the way her fairies had been captured and imprisoned years before in the previous battle, especially poor Baby Tooth had been taken separately by Pitch, and who had grown very attached to Jack ever since.

North stroked his beard very thoughtfully. "We must balance out our forces. Tooth, Bunny, you are going in with me, Jack, Sandy, you stay outside and wait so you can catch them. With our luck, he will drag the girl out with him. She will be willing to come with us, I can feel it in the Belly." He grabbed his rotund middle as he said his usual catch phrase. "What do you think, Bunny?"

"Not to be the Pessimist, Mate," Bunnymund said, shaking his head. "But what makes you think he will let her go easy? If he has gained the strength to rise up again, then he will be strong, especially because he has a very firm believer. We're talking about Pitch, who out of no where appears after nine years and kidnaps some poor girl. My question is how did he overcome his own fear, eh?"

Jack looked down frowning, for he had been thinking the same thing, but the fear on the face of the girl that he had seen when she was taken was enough motivation for him. "Come on guys! It doesn't matter. We need to get her out of there. If she is to become a Guardian, then we have to save her before Pitch corrupts her!"

Sandy made a map out of sand, trying to figure out anything to save the poor girl that was loved by the Bogeyman.

Gabriella's POV

I have been having many dreamless, and thankfully Nightmareless, nights since I was brought here. It has been two days since He confessed his feelings for me, and I still haven't made up my mind. He still scares me, but he is kind. It's like he went to a men's seminar on how to be sensitive and talk to girls, or maybe he picked up a Guidelines for Dating Pick Up Lines book.

Our day usually consists of myself waking up to a small note on the door, telling me to where to go for breakfast, where I ate and we talked. Not about my upcoming decision, but of our likes, dislikes, hobbies, and what my aspirations were. Today, I managed to get genuine laughter out of him, not mocking or forced, but Pure Laughter.

We were playing twenty questions, when He asked his 17th.

"Favorite Holiday?" He asked curiously from across the table. I bit my tongue for a moment, thinking.

"Halloween," I said, telling the truth. I do so love All Hallow's Eve.

The dark haired man across the table smirked. "Are you saying that to please me, or are you serious? It is also my favorite."

I smiled a little, the first real smile that I have portrayed since my arrival, and he leaned back in surprise. "Why wouldn't I love Halloween? You get to scare the stuffing out of people, and then get rewarded for it with candy!" I breathed out excitedly.

Surprised laughter parted his dark lips, causing me to giggle, knowing that I caused the Bogeyman to Laugh, which caused us bath to laugh even harder, making The Nightmare King smile like a child who had just won an award.

"Okay, Okay, two more questions," I wheezed through my laughter, calming down.

He looked at my innocently, leaning his cheek on his palm.

"How am I doing?" Pitch watched me as my reaction went from Happy to Confused.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Am I better to cope with? Less frustrating? More endearing, or Lovable? Because, Dearest Gabriella, I am trying so, so very hard."He looked at me with pleading eyes, almost begging, leaning over the table so far as to look like he was laying down upon it.

I gulped, worried about how he would take my answer. "We are _almost_ there. We are more of good friends at the moment, especially since we opened up to each other."

He leaned back appeased, yet immensely disappointed. "_Almost," _The King whispered, infinitesimally bitter.

"Not that it can't happen! Love doesn't just happen overnight, it takes time," I rushed, causing him to smile a bit, his eyes softening at my attempt to console him.

My captor let out a defeated sigh, which made me sad, and looked up at me, his eyes sparkling with an Idea. "Final Question, then it's your turn. I nodded at him, watching my strange friend suspiciously as he got up and walked over to me, kneeling before me.

"How well can you dance?"

_Well that's not what I expected…_

"Not very well at all, actually. It's pretty embarrassing for all who see me dance." Pitch stood with a confident air, lifting me with him as he stood.

"Well then, I will just have to teach you then, won't I?" He whispered into the top of my head, allowing me to feel his breath on my ear.

I blushed as I felt his shadows encircle me to transport me into a large echoing hallway.

"Hey!" I cried indignantly. "What if I don't want to dance?" Pitch mocked thinking about this for a second, but quickly carried on with his walking over to me.

"Just trust me, alright? You will dance, and you will enjoy it, believe in me. I won't drop you, if that is what you are afraid of."

"Now," He said firmly. "Take my hand, and put your other hand on my shoulder." I did as he instructed, and we began to move.

"There isn't any music, though.." I whined as I stepped on his feet a few times.

"Listen in your mind, and you will hear it." I looked to him and our eyes met. My breath caught, and we started again, Pitch humming a few bars. My eyes widened, still looking at him. He was smiling and I began to hear violins in my mind.

I looked down when I felt something on my leg, to see my leggings and tanktop covered in a black shadow dress that flowed as we flew across the smoke covered floor.

We moved like a song, his eyes on mine the entire time, in a sinful blissful dance that stole the breath out of me.

Pitch's POV

She was beautiful, and I watched her crystal eyes as we spun. She said that she doesn't dance, but must have forgotten that I have watched her for most of her life. She is a melody, a beautiful composition. I smiled as she closed her eyes in the heat and bliss of the moment, leaning into me and breathing in time with our steps.

Her eyes were soft and tender as she gazed into mine, surprising me again for the second time today.

Earlier, I had asked her if she loved me yet, more or less. Her answer had shocked me.

Almost.

So close that we were at Almost! I can live with that for now, but at the moment, when I told her to dance with me, and I now see her eyes, and the pleasure that the dance was imbuing within her, I know that Almost will mean nothing soon.

She shall be mine, all MINE, and the Man in Moon be damned if he thinks that I will relinquish my hold on her so easily.

The dance ended with her against me once again, staring into my eyes. I smirked and slightly raised my eyebrows as she blushed as red as a tomato, as I had my hands around her waist and on her other hand, with her body pressed against mine. I only just realized how truly small and fragile she seemed, with the top of her head only coming up to my Chest. She looked so innocent, so pure.

It's now or never. I hesitated for a second, drawing in a slow breath, and did what I have longed to do ever since I realized i had feelings for the girl. I slowly leaned my head down and Kissed my Dearest. I was just about to pull away when I felt her kiss back, if only slightly, as if unsure. I shivered as I felt her hand alight my cheek, pulling me further down to her 5'8'' level.

I gently ran my tongue across her bottom lip when she pulled back, her face flushed. She brought a hand up to her mouth, as If to block me if I made any more advances, and watched as she slightly nodded her head to me.

"I-I-I'll s-see you later, then!" she said, and ran back to her chambers, shadow dress streaming all the way, like a dark Cinderella who had only a minute before the clock strikes twelve.

I was left smiling, feeling a sense of accomplishment, and seeing a mark appear on the back of her shoulder, in the shape of a dark butterfly, proving that she had accepted my love.

I felt like the world was on a spin, humming joyfully to myself, no longer feeling desperation to the fact that she may never feel for me, but finally feeling love. A warm sense came over me.

"Is this what it is like to be fully loved and believed in? Not in fear, but passion?" I questioned myself as I walked back to my throne room, relishing in my warmth, until it all went cold as I heard MY Beloved's voice crack in a piercing scream.

"PITCH! HELP ME!"

A/N: Haha! That was more fun to write than I thought it would be! If you want to see what they danced to, and what the shadow dress looked like, click this! - watch?v=6SLyDKh97bE It is every move except for the final note Drop thing, becaus they end standing, but I love this song! Someone make a comment that says that you got there because of my fanfic, and see how many people like it! Just an experiment!

Quick Question. Is there anything people want me to bring into the story? If so, Message me and I will see what I can do! Thanks for reading! If

Ta Ta, my Lovelies!


	5. Chapter 5

Gabriella's POV

I can't believe that just happened! I was half way down the dark hallway when I turned back to the ballroom, blushing like a mad woman, the past events replaying in my mind. Heat coursed through my body at the thought.

"Oh my god. I think I may be falling in love with the nightmare king." My eyes were wide, and I grinned, giggling at the thought of how crazy this all was. Maybe I should go back to Pitch. My walk down the hallway began, and I spun a few times, relishing in the beauty of the skirt, feeling like I was dancing on air. So close to the door.

A step was heard in the hallway, and i turned, looking for the source. "Pitch, if that's you, cut it out," I said calmly. Nothing approached, so I walked towards the origin of the noise. Maybe it's a nightmare?

"Come here, little nightmare!" I called out, clucking my tongue like i would to any normal horse. "No need to hide!" I smiled, thinking that a little nightmare would hide from me? Poposterous!

That's when I saw him. A large furry shape stepped out of the shadows, paws held up in a movement of peace. My breath sped up and I backed away, causing the large rabbit to take a step towards me.

"Calm down, calm down, I ain't gonna hurt you. We're going to gat ya out of here, mate."

"Oh my god, your the Easter Bunny!" I whispered. He smiled, letting his paws down and straightening up. A buzzing was heard in my left ear. I turned to see a-

"A hummingbird?" I murmured before it got too close.

"Tooth Fairy, sheila." I glared at him.

"My name is Gabriella!" I hissed. He looked taken aback at my venomous outburst, and then noticed my shadow dress, still flowing in the nonexistent breeze.

"Tooth, we gotta get her out of here, now. Go find North, I'll take her out." The Tooth Fairy nodded, zooming off down the hallway.

"Where are all of the Night Mares?" I questioned. The bunny flipped out a boomerang.

"We took care of them, so no need to fear. Now, let's get you out of here." He held out his paw, and I looked back to the Ballroom door, that was so, so close, but yet so far away.

I looked back at the Bunny, shaking my head and taking a step back, towards the door. His eyes narrowed, and he made a grab for me. I gasped in surprise, screaming at the top of my lungs.

"PITCH! HELP ME!"

"Oi, you, be quiet, or he'll find us!" The bunny said, grabbing me around the waist, dragging me at an unbelievable speed throughout the maze of broken down corridors.

"Why would I be quiet? Your Kidnapping me! PITCH!" The bunny slowed down, a sorry look in his eyes.

"Sorry, Gabriella," He said as he knocked me out.

Pitch's POV

I ran out through the corridors. This can't be happening! "GABRIELLA!" I screamed, my voice breaking. Why is it that everything good is taken from me?!

As I rounded the corner, I saw the Rabbit knocking My Dearest out, throwing her over his shoulder, and hopping outside, through the broken bed and tunnel.

I surged out after him, alone, racing to get to my love. "Rabbit! Bring her back!"

My voice cried, causing alarm in the rabbits steps, causing him to fumble, dropping Gabriella to the ground, where she rolled and hit a tree. I yelped at the force that the impact had, even if it was only a roll, she could have broken a rib.

At a run, I raced to her, pushing the shocked, self proclaimed Easter Bunny aside, kneeling by My Gabriella.

"Oh my god, Gabriella wake up! Wake up!" I called softly as I saw blood welling on the ground near her head. My eyes widened, and the darkness that shrouded me grew to an immeasurable length, throwing Bunnymund at a tree, knocking him out. I leaned over and raised my love up as gently as I possibly could, hugging her still frame to me, kissing the top of her head.

"Come on, Dearest, open your eyes, please! For me, open your eyes!" I whispered into her ear, praying for the first time in my existence, asking the Man In The Moon to help her.

"Pitch." Her voice murmured, so silently that I wasn't sure if I was dreaming or not. I pulled back to see her eyes half open, tears streaming down her face. I hugged her tighter.

"Pitch, why is my head hurting?" I flinched, pulling back once more, leaning her against the same tree that had done this to her, holding her shoulders loosely. I gestured to the KO easter Bunny who was a good distance off.

"He tried to kidnap you, dropped you, and then that happened. When I said I was Possessive I really did mean i-" I was unable to finish my sentence, because an all to familiar golden whip encircled my middle, tearing me away from my screaming Gabriella.

"Leave her alone, Pitch."

Jack's POV

"Leave her alone, Pitch." I said over the screaming of the girl, flying over to where Sandy was standing, holding Pitch in the air with his dream sand.

"Why? She is MINE, Jack, all MINE!" He cried childishly, squirming and looking down at the Beautiful girl who was on the ground bleeding, looking up at him with Desperate eyes. She jumped as an all to familiar portal appeared eight feet from her, and from said portal emerged North and Tooth.

"Santa?" the Girl asked, timidly. North smiled, sheathing his swords, crossing his arms, looking at the girl expectantly.

"Gabriella! How are you?" He smiled.

The girl, Gabriella, raised her hand to her head, flinching as she saw the blood on her hand. "I'd be better if you let him go." She said, looking at Pitch.

"Are you crazy?" I said, flying over to her, accidentally hitting her with freezing wind. She curled in from the cold, shivering. "Pitch is a monster, destroying the dreams of children, he almost Killed US! He kidnapped you, and you want us to let him go?!"

She looked me firmly in the eye, gazed at the monster in Sandy's grip, and then looked back to me.

"Yes."

"Okay, there is something wrong with this girl." I said off handedly, walking away. I looked to Pitch. "What did you do to her?" I looked at Pitch, watching as He sneered at me.

"It's nothing you would understand, _Frost_! I don't need to tell you anything." Oh god, Haha, He is absolutely Pissed! This is precious.

"Then it's a good thing the Moon has told us." Bunny threw back, waking from his trance, seemingly unharmed, but pretty ticked in any sense.

"Nothing! The Moon knows NOTHING in regards as to Gabriella!"

Jack looked to Sandy, who slammed Pitch to the ground with a jarring impact, releasing him from the golden bond. I turned sharply to Gabriella as she yelped when he hit the floor, flinching and, despite her own pain, dragged herself over to where the Bogeyman had fallen.

"Pitch," she whispered urgently. "Pitch, are you okay? Pitch?"

All of the Guardians looked at her in disbelief. What the heck is happening? She was asking if he was okay?

"Seriously?" I muttered as she tried to lift him up a bit. Her eyes widened as Pitch opened his mouth, and I narrowed my eyes as I saw him say something, causing her to back up slightly. He raised himself off of the ground.

"Like I was trying to say earlier before we were so rudely interrupted, My Gabriella," Pitch called cooly from where he stood. "I am a _terribly_ possessive entity!" He looked up to the rest of us with a fire in his eyes as he shot shadows out of his sleeves, and It was all we could do to hold them back. "Guardians!" He snapped. We all looked to him while fighting the shadows.

"The moon may have told you half of the story, but you know what he never told you, after all of this time fighting me?" He grinned his tarnished metal, sharp toothed smile.

"Nightmares aren't the only creatures under my control." His shadows retracted to form a staff in his hand, with a cord like texture and a spiral at the top, ending in what looked to be a sharpened black diamond that could, and probably is, used as a spear.

"Did you ever notice that, after our large battle, the one before the last, that not all of my creatures were destroyed? That you managed to miss just a few?" I glanced around at the others, watching them stiffen with growing anxiety, and saw Tooth shaking her head.

"Let's just say that I still have a few tricks up my sleeve. Care to watch?" He asked rhetorically as he slammed his staff on the ground, splitting it open, immediately letting out two large black beasts.

"Fearlings!" Tooth cried, looking shaken.

"Bunny," North yelled over the screaming on the beasts. "Get Gabriella! Go to the Pole!" Bunny nodded in affirmation, tapping his foot on the dead grass ground, disappearing, yet reappearing right behind Gabriella before Pitch could blink.

"NO!"

"NO!"

Gabriella and Pitch yelled at the same time, screeching at the top of their lungs, Gabriella in protest, and Pitch in… Fear?

Bunny dropped through the ground with the girl, and I smirked.

"Not so strong now without your girlfriend, huh Pitch?" I called across the space between us. He growled viciously, and it was hard for me to remember that this was the same Pitch that wanted me to join him on his own side, when he showed me a fraction of false kindness. Now he was a mass of anger and it seemed as if nothing would break that barrier down.

Pitch's POV

I was unaware of how crazed I looked at the moment, and truly didn't care. All I cared about was to kill the Guardians. Not just have them disappear, but Murder them with their own fear. My Precious Gabriella was gone to who knows where, but I do have a very good guess.

"You have no Idea of what you just did." I stated very simply, dangerously, and right now, not even a hundred fearlings can compare to the power I have in my control. My own two fearlings backed away in fear of what I may become. "You took my Melody, My Dear Gabriella. She knows what will happen to me if I do not have her, and it is not going to be pleasant. Especially not now. Not when I have the power to KILL YOU!" I screeched as I lunged for the winter sprite who started all of my problems.

Just as I was about to hit him with my spear, the meddling Sandman decided to crack out his whips again, holding me back. The rest of the Guardians watched in fascination as he surrounded me with those disgusting golden images of happy things.

"North! Portal, now!" Toothiana shouted as I began to struggle, loosening the dream sand that held me in place. North fumbled around his pockets before conjuring up another portal, ushering Toothiana through it, before calling Jack to go through as well.

"Sandy! Follow me!" He yelled as he too jumped to the portals destination. The sandman slowly backed towards the portal as I screamed in rage.

"Sanderson! Give Her To Me! I will find her! Just you wait! You will all pay!"

He simply shrugged and waved as he hopped through the closing portal, disappearing without so much as a sand sign.

With lack of his "support", I dropped to the ground, to tired and depressed to get back up.

Gone.

After 9 years of waiting, she is gone. Our first real kiss, when she had embraced my love, after we danced, and she was as gorgeous as they came, laughing and smiling, causing me to feel emotions that I was unaware even existed. All of that. A tear of hate, rage, and loss dropped to the ground.

All of it,

Gone.

A/N: HIIII! So so so so so so sorry It took so long to come out with this one! I have nee writing a little bit every night, but I have been busy with school work and medical problems, so, yeah. But I'm fine now, so we are good! I have an Idea on what to turn Gabriella into for a Guardian, as I'm sure most of you know by now that she will become one, but If anyone wants to see anything in particular, Message me and I will see what I can do! She will become a G in the next two chaps. or so!

Ta Ta for now, My Lovelies!


	6. Chapter 6

Gabriella's POV

What is happening?!

"Hey, Rabbit, how's about you LET ME GO!" I yelled, beating on his back with clenched fists. The rabbit just laughed, looked over his shoulder at me, running down the tunnel he created.

"Sorry, Gabby, but no can do! I got to get you to the Pole, and there is no going back from here!" He laughed again and took off with a new speed, causing me to go lightheaded.

"At least slow down then! I've been bleeding from my head since you dropped me, and losing blood. I'm really lightheaded!" My voice pleaded, turning his ears.

He slowed momentarily, looking at me again.

"We will be at the Pole soon, and get you taken care of there, okay? Just shut your eyes, and you will feel better."I listened to him and closed my eyes, holding on tight as we bounded through the maze.

"Brace Yourself, mate!" He called as we took one last long leap, jumping into freezing cold air.

"OhmyGod! What the heck is happening? It's absolutely freezing!?" I screamed at him over the howling winds. He was running faster than ever, and all I could hear was him mumbling frantically.

"Ican'tFeelMyFeet,ICan'tFeelMyFeet!"

I laughed at him, at his momentary suffering, before drifting off into a dark sleep once again, forgetting the numbing cold wind on my bare shoulders, not even noticing my shadow dress disappearing, leaving me in my TankTop and shorts.

Tooth's POV

"Dude! Can your tunnels ever appear inside for once? She has legitimately turned BLUE!"

Jack was yelling at Bunny for pausing in his journey to the Workshop to pick Ice off of his paws. It didn't seem to help Gabriella at all.

"So Sorry Mate, but if I hadn't stopped for a second, we wouldn't have made it here! It's not my fault she isn't wearing warmer clothes!"

I sighed, looking at the boys for a half second before turning back to the poor girl on the table. She looked absolutely awful. Her hair was matted in the back from blood, and her lips were almost as blue as Jack's. I'm actually surprised she isn't dead from Frostbite, but Manny wouldn't let that happen. Not if she is to become one of the Guardians.

My gaze went to the Yeti, the one Jack had earlier Nicknamed Phil, who was caring for Gabriella, wrapping a blanket around her still frame, applying something to her head to heal it. A floating strand of dreamsand made me turn myself to the little Sandman, who, at present was waving frantically at me.

"What is it, Sandy?"

He frowned and pointed to the corner of her mouth, showing me something that I had missed earlier.

A stream of blood.

"Oh God, no!" I whispered to myself, attracting the attention of all in the room.

"Tooth, what's wrong?" North asked, kindly, though. I reached over to open her mouth.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked, moving over to me, watching intently as I looked around for a moment, before closing her mouth, and leaning back, letting out a shaky breath.

"She lost a tooth." I said simply. North's eyes widened, and Sandy nodded, while Bunny just looked down, angry at himself. He had a feeling about where this was going.

"What's the big deal about that? It's just a tooth. Like you said before, she hasn't had to many good memories," Jack attempted to console me, failing greatly.

I shook my head, looking back to the girl, who was still in a sleep. "She just lost it during that last fight. It is still there. Pitch has the tooth."

Jack looked around, shocked and wide eyed.

"Uh oh."

Pitch's POV

I stayed like that for a little while, head down, all alone, having sent my Fearlings back to the crag of which they came. What do I do now?

If they did take her to the Pole, then my powers will not be as strong as they would be, and I am willing to bet that they will not let her out of their sight for a while.

"Nothing is going to help if I am moping." Even to me, my voice is bitter. I lean down and push myself up off of the ground, looking back to where I had last seen Gabriella, and then looking to the tree where she had stained her blood over the cold ground.

I walked back to that spot where I had leaned her against the tree, laying a finger on the blood residue that was there, when I looked down, thinking about how she still may be hurt.

Then something caught my attention.

A tooth.

More importantly, Gabriella's tooth. A lower molar to be exact. I reached down to pick it up, remembering the importance of a tooth. Plans formulated in my head as I moved the tooth to one of my inside pockets.

I grinned maliciously. If they thought that they could keep her away from me, then they are sadly mistaken. I began to stride back to the hole in the ground, underneath the broken bed, back to my kingdom below, a devious grin on my face.

"I know what you are trying to do, old friend. It will not work, because I have a plan, and nothing you do can change that! You don't even know what I am planning, my friend. Ha! No Idea, no idea…" I muttered, albeit a bit crazed, as I thought of how I was going to get back my love, bullying the nightmares out of my way as I made my way back to my throne room, laughing in triumph all the way.

North's POV

"How is she?" I asked the yeti who was caring for the girl.

"Hurbawaa oubar?"

"What do you mean, you don't know? You've been watching her all day!"

"Grumogwrrr!"

"That means nothing!" I yelled, Tossing my hand over my shoulder and snorting, walking back to the globe room as my elves were being teased by Jack.

"Go make more toys!" I called to them as they scampered off. I stood by the crate that Jack sat upon, grinning.

"So, they still think that they make the toys?"

"Da, and still electrocuting themselves. Not too much funny, and if they touch the Yeti's, it smell like burnt fur for a week! It Is terrible." I huffed, making small talk with the white haired boy.

"So, When do you think she will wake up?" I glanced at him, eyebrows raised.

"She will wake when she is ready, but my question is, why are you so interested? You know what will happen when she becomes Guardian." I pointed out, slightly interested.

Throughout the years, Jack has become like a son to me, coming to the Pole for most of the year. He is good to talk to, and he sets the elves in their place when they need it.

He grimaced, making me sorry to have asked. "It's nothing much, but I feel as if i should repay her somehow. If I had been more adamant, stronger, then she never would've been abducted by Pitch. It's practically my fault that she was kidnapped, and the fact that she won't remember any of this when she becomes a Guardian is good, meaning that she can forget Pitch." He looked away, sadness in his eyes.

"But there is something else?" I prodded, looking at the winter spirit. He looked back to me, opening his mouth to say something, but interrupted by a series or screams and alarmed roars.

"AAAAHHH! GTFO KINGKONG!"

"BRUBBAFRUGGAMA!"

"OHMYGOD! Back off! Hey! Someone help me!"

We both sighed as we heard a yeti fall, yelling in surprise, and something crashing and breaking against the wall. Looking down the hallway, I saw a mass of blonde hair rush out the door and slam it shut, only to turn around to find a mass of more multi colored eyes and fur looking at her in curiosity.

"Ah! What the?" She turned our way and saw Jack.

"YOU!" She fumed.

Yup, Jack is in for it now. As they say, hell hath no wrath like that of a woman.

Gabriella's POV

I woke up to some weird humming, and a huge furry hand lifting my head to put some goop on the back of my skull. My eyes cracked a bit so that i could see what was happening.

Blinding light rushed into my eyes, making my vision spotty, and I tried to get up, only to have a furry hand push me back down. I reached out and grabbed what pushed me down, screaming when I saw a huge furry blob with two huge eyes look at me expectantly. Its eyes widened, and It opened it's mouth to make a sound, but I interrupted it.

"GTFO KINGKONG!" I screeched. It looked at me, confused and defensive, throwing its hands in the air frustrated. It took a step for me, only to be kicked and fall to the ground. Hard.

"OHMYGOD!" I cried as It reached out to me, throwing a glass vase or something at the wall to keep it off. "Back Off! Hey, someone help me!" My eyes scanned the room until I found a door. I reached for it for dear life, wrenching it open and slamming it shut, keeping the king kong impersonator in the room.

I turned around and leaned against the door, letting out a breath, only to open my eyes to be met by about a dozen new eyes.

"Aah!" I cried again, voice getting sore from all of my screaming. To my surprise, they only stood there, looking at me with curious eyes. "What the?"

I looked down the hall to see too very familiar figures, one of which I was not happy to see at all.

"YOU!" I yelled, storming down the hallway to a very shocked Jack Frost and a surprised Santa, who was gently shaking with laughter, eyes squinted.

"You?" Jack replied with a smirk, only to have that smirk turn to a look of shock as she ran forward and smacked him, leaving a red mark on his face.

"What the heck was that for?!" He demanded.

"That was to make me feel better, and it worked!" I yelled back, sitting down on the crate that he had just risen from. He looked at North with his eyebrows in his hairline, and leaned forward and thumped me with his staff.

"Hey!"

He just smirked, tilting his head. "Revenge is sweet. North, you explain everything. That does seem to be your forte with these things, because I don't think that she will trust the Kangaroo with anything at the moment. Im going to go freeze some elves!"

I watched in wonder as the boy drifted into the air, spinning and sending a blast of cold air our way before taking off at a remarkable speed.

"Show off.." I muttered, crossing my arms and sitting criss cross applesauce.

Santa looked at me with a smile on his face once more. I turned my gaze to him, looking expectantly.

"So, what's going on here?" I asked, but then corrected myself. "No, hold on, where is Here, exactly? Because I really don't have a clue."

He smiled at me, and in a way reminded me of a grandfather that I had never had. "Well, let's see. We are in the North Pole, in my workshop."

"I am in Santa's Workshop," I repeated. "Holy Moly. Ok, now explain everything, and Don't leave out anything! Or Anyone."

He frowned slightly, and offered me a fruit cake. "Maybe later."

He shrugged, and became very serious. I watched him cross over to where I was, scooting over so that he could sit next to me. "Gabriella, you must understand that we took you for a good reason. I know you didn't want to leave Pitch, but we have a preposition to make for you."

I looked at him, sadly at the mention of Pitch.

"What is your preposition? I need to get back to him. I'm afraid of what he will do If I am not with him. He has already told me of his insanity, If you will, and he has also told me about how he will become much worse without me by his side."

The round man nodded, glancing to the hallway, where Jack's mischievous laughter reigned.

"You have the makings to become a Guardian. The Man in Moon has already told us of this, and seeing how you are handling yourself now is very encouraging. It is up to you on wether you want to be a Guardian or not, but I promise that you can go back to him if you agree." His eyes were hesitant.

"That's a lie." I said blandly, earning a look for shock from him. "What, you don't think I can sniff out a lie if I need to? My radar is constantly on."

He sighed. "We need you as a Guardian. If you are a Guardian, we may be able to convert Pitch back to the good man he once was."

"Pitch never lied to me." I said in my still emotionless voice. "But I understand what you are trying to do, and i agree. If I become a Guardian, will I be able to see him? Even if it is in a face-off?"

"Yes."

"Then let's do this."

North's POV

"But I understand what you are trying to do, and i agree. If I become a Guardian, will I be able to see him? Even if it is in a face-off?"

"Yes."

I felt so bad lying to the girl, watching her contemplate that last bit of information. I would have to be more careful when telling her things. If she is really that perceptive, then this may be more difficult than I thought.

"Then let's do this."

Thats's it, settled. Gabriella forgive me, I'm so sorry to be doing this to you.

"So," she said calmly. "What do I have to do?"

I sighed, putting a hand on my belly and leaning back.

"Well, first, you need to die."

A/N: Hi! Sorry this took so long, too, but hey, I had a snow day, courtesy of Jack, and finished this. Obviously he wanted me to write this! :)

If anything, I have many, many Ideas on what to do in the next chapter, and I have already found My way around the memory wipe thing! Okay, so I am still open for Ideas for Gabriella, but do it soon! I am probe going to use my idea, but if someone gives me one, then I will use it!

Ta ta my lovelies, and thanks for waiting for so long!


	7. Chapter 7

Gabriella POV

My eyes widened remarkably large. "I have to what?!" The large man, Santa, who I had learned is also called North, sighed, lacing his fingers together leaning forward.

"To become Guardian, you must die, and the Man in Moon will resurrect you, and you will rise Guardian." I looked at the rotund man as if he drank too much spiked eggnog, but then realized that he probably knew what he was talking about. _Besides, if I turn into a Guardian, then I can be with Pitch and they couldn't stop me because I wouldn't be a weak human._

Now it was my turn to sigh. "What do I have to do to die? Least painful way please, if at all possible. "

The large man nodded. "I have thought on that. It might be easiest to have Jack freeze you to death."

"What are you planning about me without me?" The cold boy called as he raced around the corner, angry elves in pursuit waving trumpets and horns. I looked at the Not-looking-that-much-older-than-I spirit. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, murder buddy." I said casually. He quirked an eyebrow at me, looking at me strangely.

"What are you on?" He sighed in question, earning a thump on the head by my fist.

"Nothing! You have to kill me so that I can become a guardian!"

Both of his eyebrows shot up into his hairline. "You want to be a Guardian? That was much easier than I thought…" He glanced to North. "When will it happen? We need a full moon to be safest, right?"

"Right. Tonight is the night. It will take full day for you to transform, so the sooner the better. But for now, Jack and I must have a talk. You must be hungry after all that time sleeping." He clapped his hands at the elves to get their wandering attention. "Take her to Kitchen for food! Now!" Most of the elves ran off, but one stayed behind and took my hand, gently leading me to the destination of the others. I looked over my head to wave back at the men behind me, not really paying attention to Jack's somber expression.

The elf who was holding my hand led me through a tiny doorway into an oversized kitchen, and I laughed as one of the runners ran headfirst into an open sack of flour. The others laughed as he kicked around, flailing hopelessly. I ran over to where the poor thing had lodged itself, pulling its flour coated body out of the sack.

"So, what can you guys make me?" I asked, looking at the group that had assembled before me. They each mock saluted me, and took off in random directions, while one led me over to a chair, sitting me down in it. This was the same one who held my hand leading me here.

"You are so calm, compared to the others!" I remarked. He just grinned, scampering off towards a HUGE coffee pot, pulling away a steaming cup of hot chocolate, tossing in a candycane for good measure, before handing it to me.

"Thank you very much," I smiled as he blushed slightly, walking off. I giggled in my seat. "I do believe that one of Santa's elfs has it for me!" I mused to myself as I burned my tongue on the scalding hot chocolate.

"Well Duh, Gabriella, it is HOT chocolate." I muttered to seemingly no one, before noticing a little fluffy golden blob float by the table. I craned my neck to see none other but the Sandman making his way around the large table.

"Hey there," I said quietly as I sipped my beverage. He grinned and waved, floating to the chair opposite me and sitting cross-legged, hands folded respectfully in front of his body.

"So, you don't speak much, do you?" He shook his head, and formed an X in the air with that golden sand.

"So it's like a game of Charades, so to speak, or pictograph?" He formed a check, smiling as I looked in wonder at the golden granules. "This is so much different than Pitch's nightmare sand." I said offhandedly, causing the little man to shrug, forming an apple tree.

"The apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" I guessed, having him nod his head fiercely. The next things he formed surprised me. A mask, a sack, and a gun.

"Did he steal this sand and make it a nightmare?" another set of nods were sent my way.

"So, if touching the black sand gives you a nightmare, would touching this sand give me a dream?" He nodded, but then frowned, forming an eye above his head.

"So you fall asleep, unless you know how to control it, where you stay awake?" He smiled an openmouthed smile, amazed at how good I was at understanding him. I saw the expression.

"I'm not that good, I just have an awful attention span, so my mind wanders through pictures in my mind so that I can comprehend things." He nodded, and turned to watch the elf carry a plate of cookies over to me, setting them on the table before shuffling away.

"Do you want one or no? I know that Pitch doesn't eat, so I'm just wondering." He held up a hand, smiling again, motioning that that was a no.

"Just wondering," I said as I took a bite out of the cookie. I looked to the side to see seven hopeful pairs of eyes.

"These are REALLY good, guys! Great Job!" I called in approval, lighting up every little face with a smile. They grinned and ran off, pushing another little one into the flour. I sighed and got up to help him out, when I heard muttering in the hallway. The door was partially open, and this probably wasn't a good idea, but, Hell, i'm a 16 year old, im not exactly looking to keep to the rules. I decided to lean closer to the door and listen,

"-Her memories, though! North, how are we going to keep her from finding out on her own?" Jack's voice whispered.

"What she do not know won't hurt her. She will lose her memories completely, as you did. She will not remember Pitch, so she won't go back with him. It is simple. Just make sure Tooth won't mention anything!"

My intake of brieath was sharp and harsh, hurting my lungs as i leaned back. I finally gained the courage and stepped out of the room.

"You lied to me!" I screamed as I let tears stream down my face. "You said I could go back! Well you know what? I'm going to go back anyways!"

I ran down the surprisingly empty hallway, spotting some elves.

"Hey, I need you to keep Jack away from me! We are playing tag! Tell him I went that way! Thanks!" I called to them as I ran by. God those elves love me. They took up a position, pointing in the opposite direction as I ran down the south hallway. A large window was up ahead. Great, just fantastic, the moon is already out…

I pushed open the doors, leaving them open as I ran barefooted across the snow, feeling all warmth leave my body. Keep running, Keep running! I called in my mind as I launched myself across the ground. I began to slow dow, and eventually crumpled to a heap of shivers. The North Pole had been reduced to a blur of lights in the background. I felt so tired, and couldn't even feel the cold any longer.

"I'm sorry, Pitch," I whispered as I collapsed, eyes open as I saw the moon as a final notice to the world I was leaving. "Goodbye," I whispered to the Man in the Moon, sighing as my breath left me, never to come back.

That was how I died.

Jack's POV

"Which way did she go?!" I asked a line of elves. They all pointed in one direction. I zoomed down that hallway, only to feel the cold of the door to the south being opened.

"Oh No. NORTH! She's outside! Get the sleigh!" I yelled in desperation. What If Pitch found her now that she is outside? "NORTH!" I screamed.

"Jack, I know where she is, let us go!" I zoomed over to the sleigh, steadying myself as I jumped in. The first thing I saw was a shot of blue and purple light shooting to the moon.

A/N: Hi! Sorry I haven't posted! If anything, I wanted to give you a bit of happiness before the apocalypse! Have a happy Armageddon! Ta ta my Lovelies! Hopefully I will note to you later!


	8. Chapter 8

Jack's POV

"North, what is happening to her?" I yelled over the whistling of wind. He looked at me with a grin on his countenance.

"She is Guardian!" He yelled excitedly. "WOAH!" He called to the reindeer as he slowed the sleigh, jumping out and holding out a hand, watching in awe as he saw the girl being lifted into the air, still in her clothes from before. I watched in a state of disbelief as her clothes melted away into a blue and purple dress, her hair growing longer and developing highlights of the same color of her dress. What surprised me was the remainder of the Black butterfly on her shoulder, which was spreading in tendrils down her arm, one wrapping around her ring finger. A beam of light from the moon went especially to that, but it wouldn't budge, even as the light glowed brighter.

Her lips parted in a high note of pure music as said lips were painted cherry red, shining temptingly. She, like myself, was left barefoot, and was slowly lowered to the ground as her eyes, which were now a brilliant shade of teal, fluttered open, accentuating her long lashes.

"Who am I?" I heard her whisper as she sat curled on the ground, looking to the moon for guidance. She tilted her head softly, and I swooned as her hair cascaded down her shoulder, glimmering in the silver moonlight.

"My name is… Rhia? Just Rhia?" The moon glowed brighter, and she smiled, gently. "What am I? What was I? I can't think of anything before now, but there must have been something?" She pulled back slightly, and then turned, a name on her lips that surprised both North and myself.

"Jack? Are you there?"

I rose up from where I was in the snow and made my way over to the girl, glancing to the moon occasionally.

"Rhia? Is that your name?" She nodded, blushing and looking down.

"The Moon said that you would take care of me, and tell me what I am. Who are you, really?" I was taken aback. The Moon? Why would he do this for me?

"The name is Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, and also one of the Guardians Of Children. I protect the fun that is in the world." She nodded, attempting to stand up, but then falling. She just giggled, looking to her feet, smiling fondly.

"My feet are cold!" She laughed, making me blink. She seemed so happy. I held out my hand.

"Here, let me help you. There are some people you need to meet, and we can get you warm!" I smiled as she did, and I gripped her delicate hand, reveling in the fact that she is not angry at me or trying to slap me or something equally as painful. She might never try to hit me again. I chuckled as she gasped when we took to the air.

"North! Meet us at the Pole!" I called to the Jolly man, watching him nod and hop back in the sleigh.

"The Pole?" She asked as she still clung to me with the strength of an Iron fist, threatening to never let go.

_Though that May not be so bad_, I thought to myself as I looked at the now calm girl.

Maybe now that she isn't so pissed at me for saving her from Pitch, and since she can't even remember the Bastard, then maybe, just maybe, I don't have to be alone anymore.

Pitch's POV

I clutched my chest in agony as I fell to the ground in my throne room, screaming and feeling a pain as mighty as a thousand suns rip through my heart, severing my soul.

_Could it be? Could she be dead? I feel the pain, but wait!_

I looked to the moon, who at the moment, was focusing a beam of light in a particular direction. This could only mean one thing. Gabriella has been killed, and is coming back as a spirit of some sort, being raised by the Man in the Moon. Slowly the pain began to ebb as I stood, feeling instead a dull ache come to my heart, but yet a string of hope remained, and so I clung to it like a child would cling to a blanket as I visited them with my nightmares.

"So she is to be a Guardian. Perfect, just perfect," I mused. Looking ahead, I began to pace the floor, holding a hand to my chin in thought, trying to find a way around my current dilemma.

"My Gabriella wouldn't let them just turn her into a Guardian. She must have had a plan. Unless they didn't tell her about the Memory wipe, which wouldn't shock me. No, not at all, but if she is a Guardian, then this may turn out better than I thought it would." I let out a slight laugh as I returned to my twisted throne.

"She will be immortal! HA! My dearest beloved, Immortal forever! I have such plans that have been dying to unfold! Oh how fun! They have turned this into a game of Keep Away! Then it's a good thing that I have a little trick up my sleeve."

My eyes flashed as I patted the little pocket in my robe that contained my treasure. They won't even know what hit them.

Rhia (Gabriella's) POV

All I saw was the moon. Oh, how large it was! It seemed to consume the sky itself, gazing at me with a type of forbearance that I never would have expected. All I knew was that I was sitting on the cold ground, and that I had no idea about, well, anything.

"Who am I?" I asked curiously. A fatherly laugh reverberated within my mind, sending a wave of relaxation throughout my being.

**You are Rhia.**

"My name is… Rhia? Just Rhia? What am I? What was I? I can't think of anything before now, but there must have been something?" I sat confused. There should be more, I know it.

**You are Rhia, but not just Rhia. You are who you control yourself to become, little one. Be cautious. Watch, Learn. You will do well to learn much from the one named Jack. Watch him, and let him teach you. He is waiting. Farewell.**

Who? Who is this Jack? "Jack?" I called out, unsure. "Are you there?"

No reply came but for the gust of wind at my back. I looked in all directions, searching in vain.

"Rhia?Is that your name?" I nodded sharply, turning to look at the speaker, and then blushing as our eyes met. He was stunning.

"The Moon said that you would take care of me, and tell me what I am. Who are you, really?" I spluttered, looking back to him, hoping that this was indeed Jack, and that I wasn't confessing all of this to a stranger.

"The name is Jack Frost, Spirit of Winter, and also one of the Guardians Of Children. I protect the fun that is in the world." I nodded once again, trying to look at least a bit sophisticated, but failing miserably as I tried to get up, only to fall to the ground once more in a puff of feathery snow. I laughed at my weakness, glancing to my pained feet.

"My feet are cold!" I laughed, making the boy blink. He held out his hand to me with a lopsided grin.

"Here, let me help you. There are some people you need to meet, and we can get you warm!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his side, where I fell against hid blue hoodie. This is who I get to learn from? I wonder what I will learn?

Just then we were yanked into the air by an unseen force, sailing through the air as if we were as Free as a bird.

"North! Meet us at the Pole!" He called to a man in a red suit. The man smiled at me and waved, and so I returned the gesture.

"The Pole?" I inquired, looking at the boy once more. He shrugged.

" It is like our headquarters."

"Like who's headquarters?"

He looked down to me as a large dome like structure approached. "The Guardians, a group that you may soon be a part of, if you want to be," he ended the statement with an upturned sound, turning it into a question.

"Can I spend more time with you?" I asked, blushing more.

"Sure ya can, squirt!" He said playfully.

I regarded him for a moment, and loved the feeling of being able to make him smile.

"Then Of Course!" I let loose another giggle, and we laughed all the way to what this strange, yet attractive boy called The Pole.

A/N: Heyo! I would just like to wish a Happy Holidays to everyone! Sorry that it has taken so long to get this out there! I have a ton of projects to do that I have been procrastinating upon for the longest time, so ya… Anywhooooo! I got this Chappie done, sorry if it was a bit short, but here ya go! And don't worry, I got everything planned out for our Precious Pitch and His Dearest Darlingest Rhia! And PS, Gabriella's POV is = to Rhia's POV! Ta ta my lovelies, and enjoy your Holidays!


	9. Chapter 9

Rhia's POV

"So, that is the pole? It looks like a red, glow in the dark turtle to me." I pointed out at the shape in the distance.

I heard him breathe out a snort. "Well, aren't you imaginative!" He tightened his grasp on me, so as to keep me from falling as we dove through the cold and flurry air. We approached my proclaimed turtle and nose-dived down to the large doors that lay half open. There were huge fuzzy creatures with pony tails standing in the doorway, watching our crazy descent that had earned a scream from me, and excited laughter from Jack.

"Don't EVER do that again!" I yelled at him, smacking him playfully on the arm. He smirked, holding his hands up in mock defeat.

"Alright, alright! Jeez Rhia! For a tiny squirt, you really pack a punch!" I opened my mouth to retort, but was interrupted by some gibberish.

"OUBAA YAARU YAOGA! DITA ROUSHE OGA! WOTAUA-"

"Woah, woah, Phil! Calm down Buddy! Just taking her for a spin! She is good to come in!" Jack called as he passed the creature with the dumbfounded expression.

"What are they?" I asked, waving to the fuzzy things as we passed them. Jack threw his hand in the air in a dismissive gesture.

"Yetis," he said with a grin. "They keep people out of the pole. I should know, they were able to keep me out of here for 300 years before I was finally welcomed in."

I looked to him, a question in my eyes. "300 Years?"

He shook his head, causing his hair to whip around his face. He reached his arm around me and pulled me closer to his cold body. "I hold the record on the Naughty List. That and the fact that they didn't want me here for the longest time. Then I became a Guardian and Poof! Instant access! Though it was more fun trying to sneak in." I laughed again, looking around the large room we had just entered. There was a large globe situated in the middle of the room, with little flickering lights all over it. A large fireplace was on the far wall, and above it was a large tapestry, with a picture that looked like the man I had seen earlier, along with a bunch of Yetis. Surrounding the fireplace was a group of people, if that is what one would call them. A giant Bunny with boomerangs on his arms, a giant hummingbird lady with a human face, and a little golden man who was floating a few inches off of the ground.

"Took ya long enough to find her ya Gumbie!" The large rabbit called in a strong accent. My eyes widened in surprise as the giant bird lady flew at me.

"Hi! It's nice to meet you! My name's Toothiana, but call me Tooth. Speaking of teeth, can I see yours?" I let out a cry of surprise as she reached into my mouth, looking down. I glanced to Jack for support, but he just smiled, laughing.

"AaAaCcKkK!" I tried to complain as the lady reached a finger down to some of my teeth. He shrugged, saying in a low voice,

"Tooth Fairy."

The Tooth fairy was interrupted by another heavily accented voice, this one warmer, and more fatherly.

"Hands Out of mouth, Tooth?" The man in the red suit suggested kindly. The feathered woman blushed in embarrassment, slightly.

"Sorry. That happens to me sometimes. I love teeth! Yours are beautiful by the way," She said, seemingly sadly as she flitted away.

"Was it there, Tooth?" The large man asked kindly, but definitely curiously. She shook her head sadly.

"No, not there. I really hope that he didn't find it." I looked around in question, still moving my mouth to get rid of the feeling of being looked in to.

"Is what there?" I asked. Everyone turned to me, causing me to pull inwards a bit, which in turn caused me to bump into Jack, who steadied me.

"It is of no importance." The red man said. "Now, why don't we do introductions? I am North, also known by the children as Santa. You've met Jack, and Tooth, this one over here is Bunnymund, the Easter Bunny," He pointed to the rabbit in the corner. Jack scoffed and muttered under his breath.

"Kangaroo." I giggled slightly, earning a glare from the Easter Kangaroo.

"And last but not least, this is Sandy, the sandman." The little man gave a small wave, which I gladly returned. He seemed the most sane of all of them.

"Now, Jack, If you will, I have to talk to Rhia, alone. You fill the others in on what has happened."

The large man offered his arm, and I looked to Jack, who nodded, and motioned for me to take North's arm. I did, and we began our trek through the workshop of the infamous North Pole.

I gasped as I was led into a huge cylindrical room with a large tier in the center, going all the way up, and all the way down. There were Yetis all over, and they were either hammering away at toys, testing the toys, or painting them.

"Those look lovely!" I guessed to one of the Yeti's who was sowing little green dresses onto little glass dolls. The Gray yeti looked up at me with smiling eyes, offering a slight grin of his own.

North passed by and didn't even look, but just piped up in his accent. "I don't like it! Make them Red!"

"WHOUTA!?" I watched as the Yeti slammed his head into the table in frustration. Reaching out, I patted his head in comfort.

"It's alright, they will look beautiful either way." He looked at me gratefully, but then his demeanor dropped as he looked to the side at the Hundred other finished dolls with green dresses. I patted his head once again, and lift him to his work, jogging to catch up with North, who was now far ahead of me.

"Keep up, Rhia!" He called over his shoulder as I was about next to him. He gestured to one of the large, four paneled wooden doors, pushing it open, and motioning me inside.

I looked around in awe. The entire room was made of ice, and had a little race track made of ice. My curious gaze turned back to the rotund man in the middle of the room.

"Would you like a fruitcake?" He asked me, catching me off guard for a moment.

"No, thank you though," I answered politely. His gaze turned firm.

"Then we get down to Business. Do you know of your center?" I must have looked confused, because he elaborated for me.

"As Guardians, we bring many things to the children, but not just in packages, but in feelings. We bring Joy, Hope, and Dreams. I am the bringer of Wonder, because my eyes see everything as it could be. What is yours?"

"I don't know," I said, looking at my bare feet. The markings on my arms warmed comfortingly as I felt saddened. My arm seemingly moved itself to stroke a line of the mark, and it calmed me a bit. How can I not know what my own center is?

North grunted slightly, before he pointed at me.

"IDEA! You have magic in you. I feel it," he said proudly as he placed his hands on his stomach. "But, you do not know yet what that is. Come. We speak with Manny." He once again took my arm and drew me to a window that clearly showed the moon.

"Manny, help her? She need to know her center. Would you give us a hint?"

We waited in silence for a few minutes, awaiting an answer that never came.

North looked to me and shrugged. "He doesn't always tell us straight sometimes. He wants you to find out on your own. I looked back to the moon,closing my eyes. _PLEASE, TELL ME, _I begged in my mind. Colors erupted behind my vision. I saw pictures of Love, and Sadness, Joy and Rebellion, along with the softer pictures of clouds in the sky, and the way children watch them, pointing out shapes, and people. A child showing his mother the picture of the family that he drew, and the way a child makes a snow angel in the dead of winter, adding whatever fashions they deem necessary. I saw people being mocked for what they wear, and how they look, and who they want to be. It hurts, but it makes me glad.

I opened my eyes with a curt gasp, and looked to North, a fire burning in my eyes.

"I know what I am."

Jack's POV

I watched North waltz off with her on his arm, taking her to explain what a center is, and to discover hers.

"Tooth, what did ya find?" Bunnymund asked from across the room. Tooth shook her head, causing her headdress of feathers to quake.

"The tooth wasn't there. He still has it, and that isn't good. I just hope that he doesn't try to rewrite the memory, or destroy it in some way."

"But would he do that? I mean, he does love her. She just developed a bit of Stockholm Syndrome." I interjected. Now that she doesn't remember him, maybe Gabriella, I mean, Rhia and I can get together. She doesn't remember me freeing her, and she doesn't remember slapping me. She is actually really cute now that I think about it.

"It doesn't matter. Either way, He has her tooth, and I dread to think about what he could do to it."

Sandy was waving his hands, looking at the group. "What's up Sandy?"

The Golden man formed an arrow out of sand, pointing at the two emerging figures from down in the hallway. North and Rhia both held expressions of joy on their faces.

North passed by me, and Rhia stood on a tile in the middle of the graph of all of the guardians. I watched in remembrance as I saw north pull out the large Red Book, and the Yeti's held up their torches of fire.

"Rhia, what is your center?" North asked as he held open the red book. I watched as the blonde girl smiled, holding her head high.

"I protect the Freedom of Expression within children, along with the happiness that is adjoined to it, and the creativity that invigorates it, including music, religion, and any other decisions that they so chose."

North nodded. "With this, do you claim the right to your decision as a Guardian, to protect the Children of the world, Good or Bad, Naughty or Nice?"

We all looked to her. "I Do," She swore, smiling with joy.

"Then, by the Power of the moon, and the centers that we Protect, along with the beliefs of the Children, I now pronounce you, Rhia, A Guardian!"

The elves played their Fanfare, and the Yetis screamed something along the lines of "WAORWIAM!" while raising the torches higher in the air once more.

"Thank you!" I heard her say, and turning back to see her, I saw a hoard of elves giving her a veil of flowers on her head.

I scoffed at the elves, nudging the Now-Closer North. "Why didn't I get a veil of flowers?"

"Haha, because the elves actually like Rhia. They recognize her, they're not stupid."

Rhia looked to the moon, murmuring something along the lines off a thank you, before turning back to me. I walked over and ruffled the top of her head, earning a mock glare.

"Welcome to the club, Squirt!" I grinned as she grabbed my arm.

"I'm not a squirt! We are practically the same height!"

Snickering, I placed my arm around her shoulder, poking the little black butterfly under her left eye. "Emphasis on practically."

Grinning like fools, we both made our rounds to the other Guardians who were congratulating her on her assumption into the group.

By the end of the night, we had North off his rocker drunk on Spiked eggnog, Bunny was facepainting with his paints, Tooth was just as ecstatic as ever, and Sandy had left the scene in what looked like a dream sand go kart.

I deemed it time to find a room for Rhia when she began to fall asleep on my shoulder. Hefting her into my arms, I walked down the hallway into the recently put back together room that she had destroyed when she woke up the last time.

The room was immaculate, and I walked over to place her in the bed that was made and waiting in the corner, tucking her in as I went, leaving her hair to stream over the pillow.

Rubbing my hands together uncomfortably, I left the room, going to see North, who was sobering up.

"North! I'll be back, I need to go see Jamie really quick." He nodded his approval, and so I left, off to tell the 20 year old about my emotional issue.

Pitch's POV

"As if that couldn't have taken any longer," I muttered as I stepped out of the shadows of Gabriella's new room. My gaze drifted to where she lay, as beautiful as ever. Approaching her still form, I reached my hand out to her forehead, and ran my fingers down into her golden hair, feeling its silky texture seemingly swim down the side of the bed.

"Oh, my dear. You will not remember me yet, but you will soon," I trailed off as I saw the distinct strand of Golden dreamsand come in throughout the bottom of the door, swirling above her head.

I watched as her dream unfolded, shocking me into a state of depression, but I quickly regained my composure. The dream was that she was dancing, and in a bright version of the shadow dress I had created for her.

But she wasn't dancing with me.

She was dancing with Frost.

I breathed deeply in an attempt to calm myself down, but realized that I could turn this in a different direction.

"Forgive me, Gabriella dearest," I murmured as I implanted fear into her dream, watching as Jack's hair turned black, along with his entire eye, and as fangs grew in his mouth. I watched as she tried to pull away, to no avail, but then was saved by a mysterious dark shadow that was hidden, so she couldn't see the face.

She looked up, but was then wrenched back to the Dark Jack, and the man who had saved her was killed. Then the entire nightmare went Black. I backed away as she gasped, awakening with a start.

I was reminded of that night, many days ago, when I had first kidnapped her.

_But you can't do that right now, Pitch. You are in the Pole, your powers are weaker here. You wouldn't so much as make it to the front door._

_Besides, you want to make your stealing her a burden of pain and betrayal on the Guardians, especially FROST!_

"Yes, I shall make them suffer as I have suffered." I whispered, barely above a breath, but somehow, Gabriella must have heard me.

"Who's there?" She asked timidly, looking at me, getting out of bed to walk to the shadows.

"I will repeat myself. Who's there?"

"Just an old friend of my dear Gabriella."

She reared back for a second, peering into the dark, when I realized that she can't see my face.

"I know not of this Gabriella you speak. My name is Rhia, Guardian of the Freedom of Expression, Creativity, and decisions of children." She held out the hand for me to shake it. I reached forward, smirking as I saw the black trailing down her arm from a location on her back.

_She vaguely remembers me. That was me in the dream. She will come with me when the time is right._

"Pleased to meet you, Rhia." I remained politely quiet as she looked at me expectantly, with a slightly irked face.

"Well?" She asked annoyed.

"Well, what?" I asked back, loving the opportunity to tease her.

"_Well, _now that you have my name, polite society dictates that you tell me yours as well!" She huffed. I smirked at her, causing her to blush, which caused me to smirk even more, which caused her to blush even more! I am on a roll!

"Well, Dear Rhia, My name is-"

"Rhia? Rhia, who is in there?" Jack's voice boomed from behind the door, rattling it.

"One Moment!" She called to the impatient teen.

"My name is Pitch Black, King of the Nightmares. You will be seeing me again soon, dearest." I ran my finger down one of the black tendril spirals, causing her to shiver, before pulling shadows around my figure and disappearing, just as Frost burst in through the door.

I transported myself to my domain, leaning back in my throne in my usual too-cool-for-you posture, and began to think on when would be the right time to drop the bomb on my dearest and her little troop of clowns.

Rhia's POV

Dream Sequence:

_I was dancing. First I was alone, spinning, but then I had a partner. _

_Jack Frost. _

_I smiled as we twirled around the floor, but something didn't fee quite right. It wasn't Jack I was supposed to be dancing with. There was someone else. I turned away for a second, feeling the gaze of another figure, but was pulled back by Jack, who's hair was turning black, along with his eyes, and his teeth were becoming fangs, and his skin was cracking!_

_Trying to pull away was the easy part. Succeeding was a lot harder, and only came when I received assistance, and was pulled by a Mysterious Dark Shadow man in the corner. I hugged him, feeling safe. He was my true partner, but then I was wrenched back to Jack, and if looks could kill, I would have been dead. Instead, he killed the man who I felt safe with. I screamed with all my might, but then everything when black. Pitch Black. _

I ended up waking myself up with a gasp, freezing, but strangely enough, my arm was warm. The one with the black lines on it. They were tingling. A murmur in the corner woke me from my disarray.

"Who's there?" I expected an answer, but while receiving none, I repeated myself, walking to a shape in the corner.

"Just an old friend of my dear Gabriella."

Who is Gabriella?

I introduced myself, and looked to the invisible shadow, shaking his gray hand, which caused me to quake in pleasure of the contact. That confused me. I was expecting his name, but he didn't tell me. He just gave a polite, "Pleased to meet you, Rhia."

I began to get annoyed. "Well?"

"Well, what?" He replied innocently, toying with me.

"_Well, _now that you have my name, polite society dictates that you tell me yours as well!" I huffed. Through the shadow, I could see, though only vaguely, a smirk stretch across his lips. I began to blush, and blushed even more when he smirked wider.

"Well, dear Rhia, My name is-" He was interrupted by Jack banging on my door, and I flinched, remembering the nightmare.

"One Moment!" I called to him, trying to get this mans name.

"My name is Pitch Black, King of the Nightmares. You will be seeing me again soon, dearest."

I gasped as he ran a finger down my markings, making my eyes roll back into my head. I felt safe.

He disappeared in a cloud of shadows just as Jack opened the door.

"Who was that?"

My eyes stayed fixed on the spot where the man, Pitch, was last standing.

"Rhia?"

"He said his name was Pitch. Pitch Black, King of the Nightmares."

Jack sucked in a breath, and I looked to him and his Blue eyes.

"I know him, somehow. How do I know him, Jack?" I watched as he exhaled, and ran a hand up the back of his head.

"You don't know him, Rhia. But trust me. He is a BAD guy. Don't trust anything he says, okay?"

I stared at him, long and hard.

"Okay."

He smiled, and I went along with it.

I am the Guardian of Decisions among other things, but that doesn't mean I will stay true to what I just said.

Pitch Black.

Who is he, and why do I feel this way around him?

Pitch Black?

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this one out there! Thanks for all waiting so politely! So, Rhia is the Guardian of Expression, so Basically, Free Will.

I have her costume designed and set out, along with a picture of her markings, so I will post those later! Thanks for all the reviews, and I will see you later!

Ta Ta, my lovelies!


	10. Chapter 10

Jack's POV

Rhia went back to bed, practically forcing me to leave her room after what had just happened.

"NORTH!" I roared down the hallway as I jogged to the Globe Room.

"Jack Frost! What is it?" He replied jovially from where he stood by the control panel. I looked at him with a fire in my eyes, which caused his spirit to dampen.

"Jack?"

"Pitch was in her room a minute ago." Silence reigned between the two of us, but not an awkward one,a worried one. "What if he tries to take her? What do we do then when we aren't with her?"

North stroked his beard thoughtfully. "She could always stay at Pole? That way she is protected in these walls where Pitch's powers are weak. He is clever. He knows his powers are diminished here. That is why he did not try and take her earlier."

I nodded. She is safer here than anywhere else. "He isn't going to give up, is he?"

The large man stared at me for a minute, and then looked down.

"No. He will not stop. Once he has something in his sight, he will not let it go. Right now, we can only hope that Rhia will stay with us. She has no real reason to go with Pitch, and the answers he provides can be written off as lies by us, because she doesn't remember." He placed his hands on his stomach.

"I just hope she is not as Curious as she was as Gabriella. Then we would be in trouble, because she would be digging for answers. No. Jack, go get some sleep. Tomorrow, we will find out more about Rhia's powers, and we will be working very hard. Be rested. We have to prepare for the event that something does eventually happen, and she will need to be able to withstand him."

A great sigh flew out of my mouth, and I leapt into the air lightly, allowing myself to just jump through the air back to my own room.

Upon arrival, I shut my door softly, only to reach out and slam my fist into it with a force. I reached my hands up to my forehead, running them through my hair.

"Why couldn't he just have stayed buried in that hole under the bed."

Rhia's POV

I ushered Jack out of my room and locked the door, retreating to my bed and sighing as I flopped down upon it.

"Pitch? Are you still there?" even to my ears, my voice was unsure. Why was Jack so worried about him?

Just as I was about to turn over and go back to sleep, a voice sounded from the corner of my room.

"I am always there when you need me."

I shivered at how close he sounded, but when I turned, he was at the farthest corner of the room, smiling softly.

"Just being sure I wasn't imagining you. You know, you kind of just disappeared."

He shrugged his shoulders and approached, sitting on the edge of the bed. I curled into myself, sitting upright in the fetal position.

"So, you are the King of Nightmares?" I asked curiously. "What does that really entail?" He frowned slightly, straightening as he prepared to answer.

"Obviously, I give children nightmares. I can see everyone's deepest fears, and what they dread. I put them into nightmares. It is that simple."

I gazed calmly back at him. "Why?"

The question seemed to catch him off guard. "Why?" He asked, slightly Bewildered, slightly dazed.

"Why." I prompted, trying to figure him out.

He laughed bitterly, turning his head down. "Oh, yes. Why does Pitch give the sweet little, innocent children nightmares? One thing the Guardians don't know about me is that the Man in the Moon told me to inspire fear. Fear _PROTECTS._ It keeps children from going where they shouldn't. It keeps them away from men in Vans, and away from large spiders that may poison them. I like what I do. I will not make any move to deny the fact that I love putting fear into the world."

I took a moment to soak all of that in for a moment, tilting my head and looking at him, watching him watch me.

"That's new," He murmured to himself as he tucked my hair out of my face, looking at the black butterfly that sat just beneath my eye.

"What do you mean 'that's new'?"

"Just a matter of speaking to myself, Gab- Rhia." He straightened up, clearing his throat, if slightly uncomfortable.

"I must take my leave, and you must get your sleep. I shall tuck you in, if you'd like?"

I stared at him, before going and climbing under the covers, nodding to him like a child.

"Thank you," I whispered to him as he stood to leave. He smiled, placing his hand on my forehead.

"Goodnight, Rhia," He said kindly, walking off to the shadows and disappearing in a whirl of black sand.

Strange. He is strange.

Strangely Familiar?

And why was Jack freaking out earlier? It's not as if he is a mean guy, I mean, come on! He just tucked me in! And didn't try anything! He seems pretty decent, and has a reason for scaring people. That is his purpose.

"What a strange man." I mumbled to myself as I felt my eyes close and my mind drift into a world of dreamless sleep.

~TIME SKIP~ 9 HOURS

"Rhia! Time to get up! It's time to get cracking on some learning!" Jack's voice echoed through my room, startling me out of my reverie.

"Dang it Jack!" I called as I fell out of bed onto the floor. His laughs were heard from behind the door as they faded, signaling that he had walked away. I sighed and leaned against the intricately carved wooden post of the bed, slowly opening my eyes as I truly woke up. The first thing I noticed were the light purple shoes by the door, with little bells on the end.

"How did you get here?" I asked them as I crawled over to where they sat, to lazy to walk over there myself. "Did North put these here?"

I shrugged and slipped them on, pushing myself off the ground and walking out the door, rubbing the black lines on my arm, already missing the feeling Pitch gave me when he stroked them.

A/N: Hi everyone! Sorry that this was such a short chapter, but I have midterms to study for, and wanted to boost something out there for you so that you knew that I hadn't died or anything! Thanks for waiting! Sorry, but I will post another chapter as soon as I can!


	11. Chapter 11

Jack's POV

I could hear her coming before I was able to see her. Bells rung out from the hallway, and I saw her come around the corner dancing with the elves humming a song. I turned to North, Smirking while he raised his eyebrows.

I ran up to her as she put the elf down, taking his place and smoothly jumping in, using the wind to lift us into the air and dance. She laughed at first, but then frowned as a dark look took over her eyes. "Put us down, " she murmured.

I looked to her surprised, but did as she asked, watching as she walked to the window, a far off look in her eyes.

"No, No, No. Don't think about that. Don't care about what they say. You are the best you that you can be." She said softly, looking out the window, fingers tracing the glass.

"North, what is happening?" I asked, confused.

He stood, rubbing his beard. "She is being called." He saw that I still didn't quite get it.

"She is being called to by a child who needs her help. She is giving support to protect the child's well being.

"Don't do that, sweetie. It gets better. What about tomorrow? There is always tomorrow. Good Girl, just go to sleep, and dream. I promise you will dream. Goodnight, sweetie pie, Sweet dreams!"

She let out a relieved sigh, and looked back to us, her eyes back to normal.

"There was a little girl who needed help. She is bullied in school because she wears glasses, and her parents aren't supportive of her love of art. She was tired of it all, but she is alright now. I need to find Sandy real quick." She ran off into a different direction, finding the elves and asking them to take her to him.

"Well, so much for training, huh?" North Laughed. I nodded, but looked back to the hallway as I heard bells chiming once again.

"How do you like the shoes?" North called to Rhia as she came back around the corner looking satisfied.

"They are Lovely! Thank you so much!" She ran up and hugged him, and he chuckled at her, and it was then I saw that he is developing that fatherly bond with Rhia that I had with him.

"Hey, hey, hey! Less Huggie, more workie! I called out, separating them.

"What do you mean?" Rhia asked, grabbing some hair from behind her ear, twirling it nervously, but i found it absolutely adorable.

"He means that we are going to find your powers today! Usually we find then on our own, but you haven't had the time or the space."

She smiled, and began to fiddle with her dress, leaving her hair to trail down to her waist over her shoulder.

"I think I know one of them!" She giggled. "I can sing to calm raging emotions, and could use it to knock someone out, if need be."

North tilted his head, but I saw in his eyes that he wanted to try something.

"DINGLE!" He yelled out, and the elf that seemingly loves Rhia came hopping around the corner. "Come here!"

The little elf jumped in the air and ran as fast as he could, standing at the ready with his hand in a salute. "Show me," North said to Rhia, motioning towards the elf.

"Dingle!" Rhia said in a sing song voice. "Do you want to hear a song?" The unsuspecting elf nodded enthusiastically, wanting to please her.

"We are the lucky one's, we shine like a thousand suns, when all of the color runs together." (Dark Waltz, Haley Westenra)

Before she even got to the second line, Dingle was out cold, and I was getting drowsy. By the end of all four lines, I was KO.

Rhia's POV

"Did I over-do it a bit?" I asked as I saw Jack fall to the ground in a deep sleep.

"Maybe just nemnogo." He said, pinching his fingers close together.

I shrugged, kneeling over to pick up Dingle. "Oops…"

"That is nothing, do not worry. Now, we must find other powers."

"Other powers?" I remarked, looking at him confused.

"Of course! You will find them somehow! Now, let's surprise Jack, eh? Why not try waking him up?"

"I only know one way, but I don't think that it is magical…"

North shrugged. "You never know until you try?"

"Alright.." I kneeled down to where Jack's head was on the ground. Turning his head to the side, I blew into his ear.

"Oh God What Is That?!" He yelled, shooting up, not only hurting himself, but headbutting me in the process.

"Is that the thanks I get for waking you up?" He looked to North, who was barely controlling his belting laughter.

"Wait, what?"

"Ya, I woke you up!" I clapped my hands above his head and faked wiggly fingers. "Hashashasha!"

"What the heck does that mean?" He asked, imitating me.

"I don't know, I'm being creative!" I whispered, seeing what I was doing. I moved my hands some more, and sure enough, It continued happening.

All around us, things were moving, like… Like?

"Like a Puppet master!" North called.

"Yes! I can do this! Huh!" I gasped, turning to point at North. "IDEA!" I quoted him. I turned back to Jack, smiling deviously at him. Revenge is a Dish best served cold.

"Take this for waking me up this morning!" I sent out my invisible puppet strings to attach to him, making him Spin like a ballerina, made him propose to Phil, the Yeti, Do splits, which I am sure was uncomfortable, and to finish him off, made him smack himself into a dazed state.

"Revenge, my friend, revenge." I said, blowing on my fingers like a cowboy and his pistol.

"Now, you need weapon. I have just the thing." North wandered off to his personal workshop, leaving me and Jack.

"I couldn't hate any living being, more than I hate you at the moment…" He groaned as he sat cross legged. "SPLITS?! Seriously?"

I only smirked and shrugged. "You woke me up."

"You are pure evil!" He yelled, jokingly at me, feigning passing out in horror.

I winked at him, making him blush slightly. "Don't forget it!"

Just then, North came around the corner with a box wrapped in Purple and Blue.

"Open ,Open!" He insisted, excitedly.

I pulled to bow, hypnotized by it's shine, before opening the box. Inside lay the most Beautiful bow I had ever seen. The ends were curved, with intricate designs adorning the wood. The wood in itself was a beautiful mahogany color, and the string was untarnished silver. From the bottom hung three blackish-purple feathers.

"North! Oh, Thank you! This is so beautiful!" A happy tear escaped my left eye, and as I went to wipe it away, a black butterfly appeared in my hand.

I stared at it, bewildered, before it flew over to Dingle, landing on him and waking him up with a jolt before It disappeared. He looked frightened for a moment, but quickly shook his head and assumed his stupid smile.

"What was that?" I asked. Jack reached over and touched my butterfly mark under my eye, but nothing happened.

"Try again," North insisted. I reached up, gently brushing the mark, and sure enough, there was another Black Butterfly.

North grinned. "I do not know what they do, But we found 'Nother Power!"

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in forever! I was in Vegas for the last week and couldn't get anything done there, so there goes a week, plus Mid Terms… ugh… **

**But oh well! Thanks so much to all of my readers and reviewers! Sorry its been so long, And I will try to get it up there soon!**

**The song she sang is again Dark Waltz, and for those who noticed, that is the song for Pitch and Gabriella when they danced. She is Remembering bits and pieces, but it will come as a shock later. AND YES THE HAND CLAP WAS A STARKID REFERENCE! THANKS TO ALL WHO NOTICED! **

**Ta Ta, my Lovelies!**


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, so before we start, this Entire chapter will be flashbacks from Pitch for when he Met Gabriella, So here we go!

Flashbacks- _Italicized_

Real time - Default

**Pitch's POV**

I sat in my throne room, fiddling with the satin black bag I now held my little secret in. How had I gotten so attached to this girl? Luckily now that she was a Guardian, I needed not to worry that she would wither away and die as I stayed eternally as I am. As I thought of that, I remembered watching her grow up, wondering everyday whether she was protected enough.

**BEGINNING FIRST FLASHBACK**

_ She was Five years old, curled up in her dark purple bedsheets, pleasantly dreaming about Dolphins and Mermaids. I grimaced slightly at how sickeningly sweet and childish the dream was, raising my eyebrows that weren't there as I glanced at the sleeping girl who was now giggling in her sleep. _

_ "So full of Hope. Joy. Wonder." The last three words were a snarl, and I reached out a hand to examine the dark black veins that traced their way up and down my hands, and on my face. Signs of my weakness. That's Right. Those Fools have brought me to my breaking point. _

_ My mind flashed back to that day, as I chased those believing Brats onto the snow._

_ "You Dare have FUN in MY presence? I am the Bogeyman! And You Will FEAR me-" And thus I was cut off by a child running straight through me. I was no longer believed in. It was worse than hiding under beds, or being chased by my own Nightmares into the oblivion of a dark abyss that was once my Domain. _

_ Rage filled me, and I reached out and began to strangle one of the nightmares, inserting a load of black sand instead of just a touch, making the girl shriek in fear as her nightmare self tried to swim away. I felt a twinge of regret. I usually don't even load that much fear into adults. I laughed as I saw the lines on my hands retreat for the time being, and enjoyed the power I held over the girl for a time. My interest peaked as I saw the girl's dream self race back to defend the dolphins. I frowned slightly. Usually whoever was having the nightmare would be Scared out of their wits or at least awake by now, not racing towards the nightmares. I added more and more fear, wondering how much this strange child could take. _

_Turns out that it wasn't much more than I had expected, but I was still very impressed, fading into the shadows of her doorway as she clung to her sheets. I was expecting her to run into her parents room, but she just stood there, hiccuping little quiet sobs. _

_ "Why did they have to die?" She asked in the dark, causing me to blink in surprise. This girl was Around five of six years old, and she isn't wondering why she had a nightmare, but reflecting upon said nightmare? Some would just be paralyzed with fear, but she was speaking. I shifted slightly, leaning forward to better observe her reactions, when she gasped, kicking off the covers and staring at the wall behind me. Her eyes were wide and I could feel her fear. I turned to see what she was staring at but upon seeing nothing, I turned back, only to see her a few steps closer. _

_"What are you staring at, child?" I asked, not really expecting an answer, because who believes in the Bogeyman anymore? _

_What surprised me more than anything was the fact that she walked closer to me, and took my hand, grabbing three fingers, which was all that she could fit into her small hand, and shook it, looking up at me. _

_"I'm Gabriella, Mr. Who are you?" I let out a shaky breath, and took a step back, in disbelief, causing her to fall forward, and she fell to the ground, banging her tiny elbow. _

_"Oww! That hurts!" She whined as she held her elbow in her other hand, curling her toes in pain, tears forming in her eyes. I looked down at her, and kneeled to the ground, creating a Nightmare horse to trot around to cheer her up. She watched it excitedly, following it with her eyes, laughing as it curled around her neck and lounged there like a cat. _

_"How can you see me?" I asked her. She looked at me confused._

_"How can I not see you?" I looked to her with a smile on my face, feeling the lines of weakness disappear even more. _

_"The power of Belief is a Great thing, little one. My name is Pitch, Pitch Black. I'm also known as the Bogeyman." Her eyes widened infinitesimally, but it was enough to see the fear in her eyes. _

_A light flickered on in the hallway, and I backed into the corners. _

_"I must Go, Gabriella, but I will be back soon."_

_"Okay!" She called happily as her mother walked into the room, my nightmare still wrapped around her neck, but the mother was blind to it. "Bye Bye!"_

_Her mother wrapped her arms around the girl, lifting her into the air, walking her back to bed. _

_"Who are you talking to, Sweetheart?" The mother asked fondly, but with confusion that Gabriella didn't pick up on. _

_"The Bogeyman!" She said, waving her hands in the air before stroking the nightmare behind the ears. The mother didn't seem to notice, assuming her daughter was just stretching. _

_"Honey, don't worry, there is no such thing as the Bogeyman." The mother said with the patience of a Saint._

_The little girl swished her head from side to side, and her eyes looked over to where I stood. "He's real! I know he is. The Power of Belief is a Great thing, Mommy."_

_The mother Just sighed, putting her daughter back into bed._

**END OF FIRST FLASHBACK**

**NEXT FLASHBACK**

_ I have visited her many, many times since our first meeting, and now she is 10 years old. Iv'e had to explain many things to her, even things I didn't want to, such as the Guardians, but I have managed to implant a negative view on them in her mind. It is a cold day outside, and the sun is low, causing many shadows for me to use as transport. _

_ I've watched her at her school, seen how cruel the children can be to her for her belief, watched her cry in the corner of the bathroom where no one can see her from the shadows, and felt my heart break little by little every time. I realized a little while back that I have begun to develop feelings for her, from the time we first met, to staying with her embracing her when she cried due to her parents death when she was seven, and tucking her in when I leave, to having her just listen to me let out the pain I have from the Guardians, speaking of the loneliness of the night that has entrapped me for eternity. _

_ And she has listened quite well, letting me vent to her my pain, and having her place her small hand on my arm for comfort. No one has done that to me before. _

_A plan formulated in my head. _

_When she is old enough, I shall bring her with me, to my domain, where she will be welcomed by myself, and my nightmares, taken away from the cruel light of the sun, and taken from the harshness of the people who mock her. She will be brought to safety with me, and though she may not yet realize it, I care for her on a level that compels me more than she could understand. _

_That is why I must do what I am going to do tonight. _

_"Pitch!" I heard her call to me in a broken voice as I come to her at Midnight. She turns off her lamp so that I may come closer, and I moved to sit on her bed, barely sitting down before she moved over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist, staining my robe even darker with her tears. _

_"Shhh, Shhh, Shhh, my Dear one, what is wrong? What has Happened?" I asked, slightly alarmed. _

_She breathed heavily, and looked up to me, her eyes spilling over with tears. "Those Girls! They- They made fun of me today because I didn't have anyone to write to for Mother's day!"_

_I took an intake of breath, and looked at her, watching as she sobbed back into my stomach. _

_"What about your Foster Mother?"_

_"That's what I told them, but they told me that i am not loved by Her, and that I can never be a good child because My head is always in the clouds!"_

_I closed my eyes, but nodded, hugging her tightly, brushing my hand against her head. _

_"I think I have something that will make it all better, little one," I whispered, pulling back slightly from her._

_Her red puffy eyes stared back at me. "What?" She snuffled, rubbing the eyes that seemed even more blue due to the fact of how red the rest of her eyes were. _

_From mid air, I fashioned a box out of the black sand, materializing it, and then handing it to her. I offered a small smile, and she returned with a very weak one that didn't quite reach her eyes. _

_She opened the box to find a silver bracelet with a hardened form of nightmare sand on it in the shape of a NightMare. Her eyes widened and she looked at me, before rising out of bed and moving even closer to me, hugging me again, but tighter, in a "Thank You" sort of way instead of a "Comfort Me" . _

_Somehow, she ended up sitting on my lap, and still hugging me._

_"You know, Pitch," Gabriella started as she pulled back from me. "You are like the Big Brother / Best Friend I never had."_

_I smiled again, but it was a sad smile from me. "Happy Birthday, Gabriella." I said, moving to tuck her back into her bed. She complied, and put on the bracelet I gave her. _

_"Before I go, I have one more thing to give you." I told her, pulling a different kind of nightmare sand into the air._

_"Hm? What is it?"_

_And then I blew it into her face. _

_"You will forget everything about me, Gabriella. That way, you will not be bullied for your beliefs and for having a so called Imaginary friend."_

_She shook her head profusely. "No! No! I will not forget! Why would you do this to me?" My heart broke at the betrayed tone in her voice._

_I leaned in and kissed her forehead, and She kissed my cheek, earning a small gasp from me. She reached up and hugged me tightly, and we were cheek against cheek, before I felt her go slack in my arms, signaling that the sand was done with it's work, and she had fallen asleep. I leaned her back down to the bed to see a grimace on her face, and a nightmare forming above her head. _

_"Ah, the side affects" I smirked sadly, feeling disgusted with myself. Even with Gabriella I still enjoy a nightmare. I wiped the tears off of her cheeks, and wiped off a mixture of my own few tears and her own from when we said goodbye, more or less. _

_Her nightmare dampened my mood even more than it already was down. All I could see at first was a figure walking away, and even though she tried to stop the shrouded man, he ignored her, or pushed her off, or even walked right through her. Then she was all alone, and the crows, a frequent nightmare of hers, closed it off._

_I left through the open window, whispering a promise to my Dear, telling her that I would be back for her one day. _

**END OF SECOND FLASHBACK**

Present time.

Pitch's POV

From then I had watched her grow up. Seen her switched out of foster homes 3 times until she, with my help, though she didn't know it, Found a lottery ticket in the street and won, winning over 4 million dollars, and with my persuasion to a foster home parent and Judge, managed to get her out of the house that she had hated, and gotten her to move into a cottage of her own at age fifteen. I protected her from strange men at night, from robberies, and from bullies. As time grew on, I knew she was growing more and more beautiful. Soon enough I began taking clothes and such that she liked to keep in stock for when she was taken by me, and eventually the time was right.

"She is still so beautiful when she is in fear. Especially when I first took her to my home." I murmured, twirling the drawstrings on the bag i held.

"And she will be back here, Her home, as soon as I see a time fit. Then, my little weapon," I said, twirling the bag and feeling what lay inside with a grin. "Then, she will remember it all."

A/N: HEEEEEEEEYYYYYY! Sorry this took me a little while to get up, but here it is! Yay! I hit the one hundred mark in Reviews! Anyhow, you will find out what Pitch;s secret in in the next chapter, but not after some more fun with Rhia's Powers!

Ta Ta, My lovelies!


	13. Chapter 13

Jack's POV

"So, now that we have your powers down and out of the way, why don't we work on target practice?" I asked, wanting to get out of the way and thought process of Rhia's puppeteer powers. I flinch just thinking about it!

"Sure," She said, reaching in to grab her Bow and Arrows out of the box that held them. I watched as she drew the string to her cheek, breathing out as she felt it lock into the perfect position. "Jack, throw a snowball or something into the air."

I nodded, and froze the bow that was on her present, tossing it far away from us, with the help of the wind.

The arrow zoomed right past my face, and I yelped as I flew back to avoid it, but watched none the less as the arrow went straight through the ribbon and pierced the wooden rafter behind it, imbedding itself into the mahogany.

"Remind me not to get on your bad side," I said, repeating the words I had said to Sandy all those years ago. I flew up to the wood to get the arrow, yanking it out with all my strength, raising my eyebrows when I saw how far into the wood the arrow truly went.

"Uh, Jack?" I turned to face her, dropping to the ground at what I saw, blushing furiously, but quickly whipping it into a smirk before she noticed. In front of me was Rhia, as usual, but this time, she was floating upside down in the air fighting to hold her skirt down, or in this case, up.

"Well, this is a troubling predicament." I trailed off, grinning at her. She glared indignantly.

"Jack, help me down, Or I will unleash the splits upon you again, and I will not be as Merciful as I was last time!"

I held my hands up in mock defeat before grabbing her and pulling her down, slowly turning her right side up.

"Thank you." She huffed embarrassed.

"Your Welcome." I said in the same tone, but mockingly. North returned to the room with a frown on his face.

"North, What's wrong?" Rhia asked, walking over to him, her eyebrows knit together in worry.

North looked at her from under his eyebrows before turning to me. "Tooth just sent word that there were Nightmares in her palace again, and they stole what you know what, but that was an hour ago."

"Does she need help? Are the fairies in danger again?" I watched him shake his big head.

"Trouble in Burgess, Jack. It's him."

My face took on a look of rage so strong that I wasn't even sure that rage was quite the word for it. More like pure and unadulterated hate.

"He isn't going for Jamie, is he?" North just stared me straight in the eyes.

"Tooth is already there. She sent a baby tooth to inform me, and she had said that he will only let the girl go if we all gather, including Rhia."

I shook my head. "So Pitch went as low as to take Sophie. Bunny must be ripped up about this." I shook my silver hair out of my face.

"Pitch? The same guy that came into my room? He would do something like this?" Rhia asked in confusion. "But he was so nice!" I glared at her in surprise.

_"_Don't let bunny ever hear you say that, or you will be on the wrong side of a boomerang! He is a BAD Guy, Rhia! You can't trust him, or you will get stabbed in the back. He had killed Sandy for a while too, until we found a way to bring him back!" Rhia lowered her head, making me feel guilty for what just happened. "Rhia, I'm-"

"Forget it." She said, cutting the air with a hand. "I was just saying what I assumed. Wait for me, I will be ready in a second. I have a call to take care of."

And with that she was off. I looked to North, who shrugged his shoulders.

"Women." He said in his accent critically. "Can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em."

"What is that supposed to mean?" He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Ask Tooth when you see her. I need to get ready the sleigh."

Off North went, leaving me to stand alone in the center of the workshop.

Rhia's POV

I scratched my head in confusion, using the excuse that I had a child to look out for. I slipped away from Jack's haughty gaze, walking in a trance like state to the place where the reindeer were stabled.

"Hey there, Comet." I murmured as he threw his head back, letting loose a long whine. "Okay, Okay! I'm here, don't worry!" I laughed, reaching in to scratch him behind his ears.

"So you like that one, eh?" I startled upon hearing North's booming voice. "The elves named them, but I just go with it. Would you like to walk him to sleigh?"

I nodded, rubbing his antlers as I slid on his harness. I attached a lead rope to the loop on said leather harness and began to walk him out to the red, high tech flying mobile.

"We must leave soon, but for now you can work on keeping reindeer calm, yes?"

He asked me, though I could see worry in his eyes.

"North, why do you think he wants to see me?" I watched him let out a long sigh, enjoying the long white stream of air that I could see depart from his beard from his hot breath.

"I do not know." He said stiffly.

I raised an eyebrow. "Liar." his head rose sharply and he looked me right in the eye.

"You left these in Workshop." He said resignedly, tossing my new set of arrows onto the floor of the sleigh, quiver included. I had walked away with the Bow wrapped around my neck and back.

"Thanks." My voice was curt, and cut through the stale air like a newly sharpened blade.

Noises were heard as Jack flew to the sleigh. "Are we ready to go now?" He asked impatiently.

"Off we go," North said, redoing a snow globe to take us to our destination.

Pitch's POV

"Why won't you let me go?" The twelve year old girl complained while struggling against my nightmare sand that kept her in place, a lethal amount hanging directly above her, ready to drop if anyone made a wrong move.

"Oh _Do_ shut up." I remarked from where I stood beside her. "You know, I don't think I like playing the hostage holder. You make much noise, but I can fix that." I said, creating a gag, similar to the one I made Gabriella, but this one made the girl pass out.

"Hey, What are ya doin' to my little Ankle Biter?!" The rabbit yelled desperately, trying to get to the young blonde.

"It's nothing really, just a little something to get her to stay quiet. I was getting tired of her incessant whimpering and such, but- ah ah ah!" I said as he took a large step towards her. "Move any closer and I will traumatically scar her for a lifetime!"

E. Aster Bunnymund stepped back defeated into the arms of the worried Toothiana.

A cackle escaped my lips as I saw Sanderson blow dreamland out of his ears in frustration. If I so much as flicked my wrist, the girl would be a goner, so there is nothing he could do with his sand whips.

A lion's roar of a crash resonated to the ground behind the trio, and I watched as First Jack stepped off the sleigh, then North, and then…

"Ah, Rhia! Just the person I was looking for! Here! Come here, I desire to talk with you!" I said playfully, shocking the Guardians, leaving them with their mouths dropped open. My dearest turned back to them and patted her bow that was on her body, twirling a hair, walking over to bunny. She scratched his nose, causing him to let out a calm sigh. Faintly I could hear her say, "I'll get her back."

If only she knew that that wasn't the only thing that she would be getting back.

She turned back to me with defiant eyes.

"Will you let the girl go? If I go with you?" I nodded my head in confirmation, hardly able to control the grin that was threatening to stretch across my countenance.

"I only require you for a short time. I have something urgent to tell you." She herself sighed, but made her way over to me. I held out my hand, urging her to take it with my eyes.

I laughed as she did so, pulling her into the shadows and transporting to my throne room. The last thing I heard was Jack screaming for her.

Rhia's POV

I gasped as I stumbled into the dark halls of an echoing, crumbling, and yet strangely familiar setting.

"Hello, love." Pitch's voice sang in the dark. I let out a breath, straightening out.

"Pitch, what do you want with me? All the others said you kidnapped a child? Why?" I let it all out at once, but before I was able to answer more questions, he slipped out of the unseeing darkness and embraced me into a hug. I felt my body go limp, and I just stood in the warmth that the hug provided, letting the Bogeyman hold me up. I became more aware when he picked me up bridal style and carried me over to the throne in the far end of the room. He deposited me down onto the seat and sat himself on the arm.

"What did you want to discuss?" I asked breathlessly. He smirked his award winning smirk, and held out a golden tube that had a face on it, very similar to mine.

"What is that?"

"Your memories. Do you want them?"

**A/N: OOOOHHHHH CLIFFY! Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Ive been over run with school work, and then there is drama, and I am preparing for my pageant in 9 days, so yeah. Life is crazy! I AM NOT A PAGEANT GIRL! just putting that out there, I compete for scholarship money! Anywho, super sorry for not updating! I am sick right now, so I may be able to hammer out a few more chapters if I am home from school tomorrow!**

**Ta Ta my Lovelies!**


	14. Chapter 14

** Okay, to make everything less confusing, please remember that Rhia is 16. The year right now is 2021. Jamie is 21, Sophie is 12, Rhia is 16. That means Jamie is 5 Years older that her, which means that if the Guardians fought Pitch when Jamie was 12, then Rhia/Gabriella was then 7. That was the year her parents died. She was 7 then, plus 9 years = 16.**

**To make everything correct for later, I had to set this out, Pitch began to gain power 4 years before the attack, which is 2008. Gabriella was born in 2005. Remember this! **

**I can't believe it took me so long to do that math...**

Rhia's POV

I snapped my gaze from the tube to his face, which was still smirking. We remained like that for a few minutes, and I saw unsureness creep onto his face.

"Well?" He prodded. I glanced between his tempting golden spheres and then back to the tube and back yet again.

"I couldn't." I said simply. His face turned slightly angry.

"Why not?" He demanded harshly.

"Someone isn't used to not getting their way… Anyhow, I don't see how my past could be of any help. I am happy where I am."_ Except for the fact that I know Jack and North are keeping secrets from me…_ My inner conscious nagged at me.

"Well. We can't be having that, now can we? I'm sorry Rhia, but you forced my hand. You _need_ to remember." He stretched the word need. Before I knew it, he had the tube in my hand, and my eyes focused on the diamond like designs on the top. A tinkering noise could be heard, along with the sound of children laughing, but as the image cleared, I was regretful.

The scene is not what I would have expected.

_There were children, yes, and they were laughing, but they were laughing at me. Taunting me, and saying harsh and crude things to me to try and get me to react, but I remained as stoic as I possibly could. _

_Later I could see myself in a home, In a bedroom with purple covers that need to be thrown away. "Oh," and then I heard a name that was so distorted that I couldn't even tell who's name it was. "They were so cruel! What am i to do! I don't like conflict, so I don't know how to defend myself, and It is all I can do not to cry in front of them!" I was hugging a figure, yet once again, it was blurred beyond focus. All I could see was that it was a tall figure._

_~~~~~ Next Memory ~~~~~_

_I stood alone in a graveyard, staring at two newly heaped mounds of dirt. The marble tombstones were beautiful, one black and one white, but each said the most saddening words. The first one, the white stone on the left side, was inscribed in whispering calligraphy, saying Elizabeth Hamilton Ford - 12/18/1981 - 07/23/2012._

_The second on the right was the black stone, which had the same writing on it, but saying Thomas Marcus Ford - 07/20/1980 - 07/23/2012._

_What was the most tear jerking was the words chiseled into the cold stones. Both of them had the respective terms of saying, "Dear Daughter/Son, Wife/Husband, Sister, and Mother/Father, and to the child they left behind, Little Gabriella."_

_But what was worse was the poor child kneeling between the two tombstones, gripping the dirt, watching with unfazed eyes as silver teardrops ran down to the end of her nose, so like her mother's, and escaping into the ground that now held her parents. _

_"WHY? WHY DIDN'T YOU TAKE ME TOO? Mommy! Daddy!" She cried, her shoulders shaking uncontrollably. _

_"Gabriella." A soft voice called from the woods beside me. _

_"Leave me." the little girl said. "LEAVE!" _

_"I couldn't do that," the voice said again. The same blurred figure came around the corner of my vision, and I felt a warmth on my forehead as He, as I could guess from his distorted voice, kissed my head gently and wrapped his arms around me. I turned into his shoulder sobbing as he rocked me back and forth, whispering condolences into my ears as I cried myself to sleep._

_~~~~~ Next Memory~~~~~_

_"What happened?" I asked as I woke up in the morning with a tear streaked face. I went to rub away some of the caked on mascara under my eyes, but stopped as I saw a beautiful bracelet on my hand._

_"Where did you come from?" I prodded the medium sized black horse charm that dangled from said bracelet. Looking out the window, I could almost swear I saw a shadow, but simply brushed it off as I prepared for school and the tortures that came with it._

_~~~~~End Memories ~~~~~_

I pulled back gasping at the suddenness of all of it, and wiped away the tears that were spilling down my face.

Looking to the arm of the chair, I was surprised to find that Pitch was no where in sight. I looked left and right for him, only looking up when I heard a jingling noise above my head.

Lo and Behold, there was the bracelet from my last memory, and there was Pitch, leaning bored over the top of the Chair. "You remember this, do you not?" He asked as he tossed it down to me.

I nodded, putting it on, before realizing that the Horse charm wasn't really a horse, but a NightMare.

"Those memories had been distorted by the Tooth Fairy herself, did you notice? The one figure who always seemed to be blurred?" I nodded, motioning for him to continue.

"Do you want to know who it is?"

I took in a deep breath. "Yes."

He tossed me a little black bag, soft to the touch, but there was something within.

"This was the only one that she hadn't got her hands on. Nothing in here has been changed or altered in any way." He said calmly as I shook another tooth out of the bag. I was immediately thrown back into the memories.

_A note was on the back of a door, and all I could feel was fear. Ignoring the note, I walked off, but turned again, hearing the note rewrite itself._

_I was pinned to the wall, and there was someone very tall in front of me, all in black. I looked up to see his face, but the memory changed before I could._

_"How well can you dance?" A voice asked. _

_"Well then," It said chuckling, making me smile. "I will just have to teach you then, won't I?_

_"There isn't any music though!" My voice protested._

_"Listen in your mind," It said softly," and you will hear it."_

_I felt myself be twirled around, and heard the man humming the song. _

_All at once, It was like a blind fold had been ripped off of my eyes. The music stopped and I was pulled into the taller figure. I finally saw his face._

_It was Pitch, looking at me with pure and Un edited love. He wanted nothing more that to love me and be loved by me. I hit an Epiphany, my sudden truth, and enjoyed the rest of the memory as he pulled me in and kissed me, right before I had ran shyly down the hallway._

_~~~~~ End Memories ~~~~~_

I opened my eyes again, only to see Pitch standing across from me, his back turned, evidently unaware I had finished the memory.

Silently, I stepped from the chair, walking to him as quietly as I could, but being able to hold it no longer, I ran, seeing him turn in surprise as a new fountain of tears escaped my eyes.

He still stared in shock as I ran, stumbled, rolled my ankle, and fell onto him, knocking us both down, but he held my fall.

I blew a hair out of my vision. "Well that was Romantic." I stated sarcastically as I looked to him. He smiled at me, his eyes watering slightly.

"What? Is the Bogeyman going to cry because of some girl?" I asked in my normal humor. He noticed and laughed, not his cold laugh, like how he used to, but his warm laugh that I grew to love as we were together while I was here.

"I missed you," he said as I rolled to the side. I wasn't expecting him to roll on top of me, but I didn't mind, because I loved him, and he loved me.

"I would have missed you, but the Moon kind of mind wiped me…" I trailed off Jokingly as I wrapped my arms around his neck.

He leaned in half-way, but I knew what was coming. I leaned forward the rest of the way, and our lips met each other passionately. For all I was aware, the only things that needed to exist in the world, were Pitch, Myself, and this moment, forever and ever.

A/N: THE STORY IS NOT OVER! I have more coming! It may get a bit evil, and you may come to hate me, but alls well that ends well! Any who, I hope you read the thing in the beginning, because everything time with will make more sense! YAY! REUNITED AGAIN! I hope everyone liked it! And you can all thank Jack for this chapter, because If i didn't have a snow day, It never would've been done, So while we are all here for Pitch, Give Jack a round of Applause!

I will keep writing and hopefully have the next chapter up on sunday!

Ta Ta My Lovelies!


	15. Chapter 15

**Pitch's Pov**

I waited as she reviewed the "Reveal" of the man in her memories. Finally she will remember me, unless that ditzy Fairy twit had telepathically altered this tooth as well. I sighed, turning my back and walking over to the edge of the room.

For a few minutes I stood there, watching through the crumbling ruins up above my version of the Globe. So many lights. Why couldn't they just go out again, it would make my life that much easier.

Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind me, running, only to have them trip as I turned, surprise clearly etched onto my face.

As I turned, Rhia and I both fell. I smirked. Oh yes, she remembers. Those Guardians are in for a shock when they realize.

"Well, that was romantic…" She muttered with her spunky attitude as she blew a free roaming hair out of her face. I realized just how much I missed her as my eyes started to water. I heard her say a remark about crying in front of a girl or something, but I didn't hear most of it. All that mattered was that she was in my arms, more or less.

"I missed you." I stated, watching her eyes soften even more.

"I would have missed you, but the moon kind of mind wiped me."

A second later, I found myself leaning over her and bringing us together into a kiss. I watched her face flush as she pulled away, and I helped her get up. "So. What are we going to do now?" she asked me, putting her head against my shoulder.

(Author: Think Phantom Of The Opera position!)

I pressed another kiss to her temple, closing my eyes for a second. "I don't know, but I think I have a plan. Are you willing to go against the Guardians?"

I heard a heavy sigh. "Do you even need to ask that? You may have kidnapped me, but they kidnapped me from you, and then let me die…"

I nodded, aware of what had happened, but continued anyway. "Then listen to what I say. This is only a small part of the plan, but as you are to one day become my Queen, you must understand how to create NightMares of your own." I felt her shift to look at me, and I sighed myself, letting her turn from my grasp.

"NightMares of my own?" She questioned, tilting her head to the side. I smirked, poking her under her left eye where the butterfly was "inked" in.

"Oh! So that is what that thing was! I pulled my hand away and a butterfly flew away. Those are my nightmares?" I nodded, and she smiled a bit.

"Then I know just what to do with these. My center wants me to protect the children, but what if I scare the children who bully the others? With NightMares. This way, the Guardians can't really stop me, and I am still with you."

I nodded in agreement. "But first, I want to make them suffer. For taking you away from me, it seems only right that I should take you away from them. Now, what I want you to do is this…"

**Jack's POV**

"She should be back by now, North. I don't trust him. I have never trusted him!" North shook his head and held up his hands trying to pacify me.

"We know, Jack, we know. Remember, we no like him either. Bunny, How is she?"

I turned with North over to where Bunny was cradling Sophie, who was still unconscious from the sheer pressure and fear that she had felt. I felt bad immediately for thinking only of Rhia's wellbeing. She was strong, but Sophie was not. Seeing her in Bunny's arms, clutching to his fur whimpering, reminded me of how little she was the last time she was in danger from Pitch, and how little she had actually grown.

"The little ankle biter should be fine, Mate, she is just really shaken up. I swear, Pitch'll be facing the wrong end of one of my boomerangs next time I see his stupid face." The venom in his voice at that last statement made even Tooth back up momentarily. "Sandy, could you give the Gromit some dreamsand?"

Smiling sadly, the one and only Sandman floated over to where the little girl was huddled, sprinkling some dreamsand over her head, causing her whimpers to turn to a sigh of contentment.

I rustle was heard to the right side of our little troop, over by the shadows, and we all tensed, Tooth's feathers flaring out, North grasping his Russian Swords, Sandy prepared his dreamsand whips, and Bunny curled protectively around Sophie.

What came out of those bushes surprised all of us.

Out came Rhia, Nightmare Sand all in her hair, which was disheveled and knotted, something very uncommon for her. Her dress was ripped at the skirt, and she was holding her arms which were covered in small cuts. She was crying, but she was back, and that was good enough for me.

Tooth was the first one to get to her, followed by myself. "RHIA!" my feathered friend cried. "Rhia, are you alright? What did he do to you!?"

I found myself asking the same question, I just wanted to make sure that I didn't get the answer that I was fearing.

"He turned on me! I said that he was wrong for taking the girl and he turned! A giant black creature came out from behind him and attacked me! Jack, you were right." She acknowledged me. "Pitch is the bad guy, and I never want to have to see him again."

I straightened up, leaping to where she was collapsed on the ground. Crouching down, I gave her a big hug, feeling her stiffen beneath me, but then giving in, her sobs ebbing away.

"Better?" I asked. She looked around at her arms, where the cuts had already vanished, but I already know how painful a seemingly small cut with nightmare sand is, and she had about a million of them.

She sighed loudly, "Better. Bunny, we should probably get her home. Pitch is too angry at me to come after her tonight. She will be safe, I promise."

The Kangaroo stood up, the girl in his arms, only twice as big as she was all those years ago in the Warren. "You're right, mate. But she will be pretty stressed if she wakes up alone. I'll stay with her. Meet ya back at the pole." Off he went, carrying the now dreaming girl in his arms.

Rhia collapsed in Tooth's arms, I'm guessing out of sheer exhaustion. "Let's get her out of here. Bring her back to the Pole, and then the Yeti's can take care of her." North suggested, already pulling out a snowglobe, walking to the sleigh. Turning to Tooth, I could see her having trouble lifting Rhia.

"I got her tooth, don't worry, I got her." Tooth complied as I lifted Rhia into my arms, turning and flying over to the sleigh. I sighed when I felt her curl into me. All too soon could I see the red lights of the North Pole, and even sooner did I see the Yeti, Phil, coming to take her to the medical bay, laughing as I remembered the night when he first took her in, and when he got bashed in the head and called King Kong.

Rhia's POV

"Now, what I want you to do is this," Pitch began instructing me on how we would foil the Guardians and come together again. I watched in growing confusion as he formed a wall of sand around me.

"Stay still." and then they collapsed. All of the sand, cutting me at once, a scream tearing from my throat. I only ceased when I heard the concerned nickering of my favorite nightmare. I whimpered into it as I hugged it. I could've sworn I saw it glare at Pitch.

"What was that for Jerk?!" I cried out at him. The look of shock in his eyes were too great, and I softened. "Sorry, sorry, I shouldn't've yelled." He slouched a bit.

"I am not without fault either. I'm sorry, I should've asked first."

"Damn Well Right you should have!" He pulled back with an amused expression.

"Are you going to let me finish?" I looked up at him once again, eyebrows raised, mocking the face I saw on him so often.

"Maybe?" He chuckled.

"How good are you at acting? Because I need you to lie to those fools for me." What a trip this will be for him.

"Why would you ask me to do such a thing?" I said in a small voice. I felt tears coming down my cheeks. I looked up into his surprised eyes, full of confusion. "I thought you loved me! Or Was that all a lie too! You seem to have no qualms about lying, DO YOU?!" I screamed at him while crying. I decided to be more theatrical and collapsed in sobs.

It didn't take him all that long to come to my level and hug me, shushing me and brushing my hair with his hands. I stopped crying immediately, and pulled back, wiping the tears out of my eyes.

"Is that sufficient enough of acting for you, Dearest?" I asked him with a mischievous look in my eyes.

His face was priceless! It was blank, yet confused and surprised and shocked and happy and OHMYGODS I don't even know what else!

"I wish I had a camera! Your face is perfect! But don't keep it that way or it will stick!" I practically fell over laughing. He stood up perfectly straight, looking every bit like the king of the nightmares that he really was.

"You are ready. Now all there is is to put it into action. I will come for you in time, but for a few minutes, think of a convincing lie, try to make them pity you so that they will not try to ask questions." Placing a chaste kiss upon my lips, I watched him leave, disappearing into the shadows as is his power, but I knew he was still there watching.

"I love you!" I called out one last time before leaving, getting ready to pull the biggest lie in my new life.

A/N: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY! I'm sooooo sorry it took me sooo long to get this out! I love all of you sooo much! I've been having difficulties with time at home via sleeping and sleeping meeds, so everything is out of whack, and my parents have banned my comp. for a while, but here this is! Can't tell you how Happy I was to watch RotG today! Just came onto OnDemand! I will get the next chappie out when I can!

Ta Ta my Lovelies!


	16. Chapter 16

April Fools! Got'cha!

Just kidding, there will be a new chapter up either later tonight or tomorrow night! ;)


	17. Chapter 165

**Rhia's POV**

I felt jack lower me into the sleigh, still believing that I was knocked unconscious. "I really hope she is okay…" Tooth whispered nervously. In the tone of her voice and the noise that I heard from her wings gave me the impression that she was flitting about nervously. I cracked open my eyelids to see that I was in fact correct, but seeing everyone else's worried faces made me feel bad for betraying them, but if it was the only way that I could be with Pitch, then so be it! I might as well start now.

_C'mon Rhia, think of something sad!_

I silently cheered in my mind as I felt my eyes begin to burn with hot tears. Let the Show Begin.

Rapidly, I pulled my body in on itself, curling into the fetal position, squirming and whimpering as if I were in a nightmare. Hyperventilating kicked in, and I let out a cry as if I were in terrible pain.

"Stop it! Please, Leave me alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, covering my head in defense against whatever was "Attacking" me.

"Rhia? Rhia! Wake up," Jack called, leaping over to where I was, grabbing my shoulders, gently shaking me.

"NO!" I began to smack him, becoming more and more convincing.

"Rhia!" he yelled. "Rhia, it's just a bad dream!" He wrapped one arm around my neck, the other around my wrists to hold off my attacks.

My eyes flew open, tears streaming over my face. I continued to act, making my eyes focus and then unfocus while whispering Jack's name disbelievingly. "Jack, where are they?" I continued to make my body shake and began to swivel my head in all directions, my blue eyes widening in pseudo-fear. "Where are the crows?"

"Rhia, your'e okay, there aren't any crows, it was only a bad dream. His own eyes held intense worry, and i wrapped my arms around his neck to cry into his shoulder. His arms rose momentarily, as if he couldn't believe what was happening, but he eventually wrapped his arms around me, letting himself believe that he would never let me go, and that he would protect me from an unknown evil.

To my surprise, it was rather nice, and I curled into his shockingly warm embrace even further. I quieted my tears and spoke firmly, but I was still shaking.

"Thanks Jack." I muttered into his shoulder. He ruffled my hair.

"Anytime, Squirt!" He said playfully. I pulled back to his smiling face, but jumped as I felt a delicate hand touch my shoulder. I turned swiftly, allowing fear to return to my eyes, but when I saw that it was tooth, I let out a false sigh of relief.

"Scared me there for a second tooth!" She grinned at my once again care-free attitude.

"Are you really okay?" She asked. I motioned for her to come closer.

"I will tell you about it later," I whispered seriously into her feathered ear. Her grin closed and she nodded at me.

I leaned back and let my head fall on Jack's shoulder.

"Hey North?" My voice called out.

"Hmm?" I pondered how I should ask this next question.

"When can I get my own place?" I saw him raise his black eyebrows while steering the reindeer to the pole. "I mean, tooth has Tooth Palace, Bunny has the Warren, Jack has the pond and Burgess, and you have the pole."

"That is up to you. You tell me what you need, and I will see what I can do." His voice was soft, like he was talking to a scared animal, still worried about my "Nightmare".

"Can I draw a sketch when we get to the pole?"

"With crayons and markers and gluesticks, too?" Jack added on mockingly. I nudged him in the ribs, causing him to feign hurt and cry out. "Hey!"

"You were asking for it, Mr. Crayons and Markers and Gluesticks."

The rest of the guardians all laughed, But out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sandy staring right at me, tapping his little foot. Shit. He knows. I will have to break it to him later.

Tooth's POV

I watched as Rhia fought Jack in growing anguish. Turning myself from the horrid scene, I looked towards Bunny, who offered a comforting paw. I took it gratefully. Why am I always the weak one? Compassion is a killer, that's for sure.

My ears pricked up a bit when I heard Rhia break into sobs, thanking Jack afterwards. Now or never. I reached forwards for her, aiming to somehow make her feel safer, but as it turns out, I scared her. Words can not describe how happy I was when her eyes softened, but I still felt bad.

"I will tell you about it later," She whispered to me. I'm assuming she was meaning the nightmare.

Going back to my little perch on the sleigh, I noticed we were getting closer to the Pole. I wasn't necessarily listening to the conversation, but I had my attention caught by the bickering of the two newest Guardians. Soon everyone was laughing, but I was still worried. What would Rhia tell me? Did I even want to know?

Before I knew it, we had landed at the Pole, and everyone was getting out of the sleigh, until I was the last one on. North looked at me, concerned.

"Tooth?" Everyone turned to look at me, and I rubbed my arms, which caused my feathers to ruffle up.

"Sorry Guys, spacing a bit, but I'm back!" I zoomed out of the sleigh, looking behind me to see them all watching me curiously. "Catch me if you can!" I called, racing around the corner.

"Oh no you don't!" Jack and Bunny called at the same time. Before I knew it, I had most of the Guardians on my tailfeathers! All but Sandy and Rhia. Oh well, Rhia may need to ask Sandy for help or something. Better leave them to it!

"Your'e going to have to fly faster than that!" Bunny called from behind me, making me squeal in excitement, all worries for Rhia hidden beneath my fun.

Rhia's POV

"Catch me if you can!" I heard Tooth yell as she zoomed around the corner, pulling in hot pursuit Jack, Bunny, and slightly behind them, a winded North. The only one I didn't see was… Oh Great.

Upon turning around to look at the little golden Man behind me, I sucked in a breath at his angry expression. He looked like the mother who was cross with her child for finding their hand in the cookie jar. A frown face appeared above his head with dreamsand, followed quickly by an arrow pointing at me. I heaved a sigh.

"I had a feeling you would've known. Anyways, who can tell if someone is asleep better than the sandman himself, huh?" My attempt at humor went unappreciated, and he continued tapping his foot. A question mark appeared above his head, and he made a furious face at me.

Tears pricked at the corners of my eyes, and my knees caved in on me. I can't believe what I was doing.

"Sandy, please don't be angry at me! I needed to do it! Pitch asked me to," I begged him to believe me. Tears streamed down my cheeks, and this time I wasn't acting, and Sandy knew it. His eyes softened, and he put a hand on my shoulder. His face was still firm, but his eyes were sad. A question mark appeared above him.

"Sandy, I love him…"

He let out a breath, and exaggerated it by using dream sand. A picture of Pitch was formed, followed by an X, and Sandy followed that by twirling his finger around in a circle, making a "crazy" sign.

"Don't say that! I got my memories back you know! He gave them to me, and even with the tainted one's, Pitch still had one good one. He has always been there for me! Even when I was young, HE was the one there when I would cry, and it was HIM who was there when my parents died. None of you were there. He eventually fell in love with me, and when he kidnapped me, I was scared, but I realized that all he really wanted was companionship. He was lonely, misunderstood, and misguided. Sandy, I am changing him! From seeing how he reacted when you tried to steal me from him, I saw a crazed look in his eyes." I looked into Sandy's eyes once more, and saw a look of shock in them.

"Sandy, I can change him!" I took his hands in my own. "I need to go back with him, but first, I need to help him get "Revenge". It isn't all that bad, he just wants everyone to feel the pain he felt when he lost me. No one will get hurt, I swear on it. He won't do anything that will hurt me."

Sandy once again let out a breath. He shaped a heart out of dreamsand, and formed another picture of Pitch.

"I love him more than I love life itself." I vowed. He took one of his small hands out of mine, and wiped away a tear on my cheek. He nodded to me in approval.

"Thank you Sandy, Thank you." I gave him a weak smile, and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Just don't tell anyone else. I don't want them worrying, okay?"

He nodded once again, crossing his heart with his fingers. A Cocoon appeared in the sand, showing a butterfly emerge from within.

"I promise Sandy, I will change him, for the better. I cross my heart!" I said, mimicking what he had done only seconds earlier.

"Excuse me," Jack said, leaning his head around the corner. "Am I interrupting something here?" He joked.

I looked back at Sandman, who tilted his head in a good mannered way, and I turned to Jack, a real smile on my lips.

"Nope, We are finished!"

And with that, I ran out of the room with Jack, leaving Sandy to float behind us lazily before he succumbed to his sudden Narcolepsy.

A/N: Hey! OK, SO I AM SOOO SORRY ABOUT WHAT I DID TO YOU YESTERDAY! Once I realized how mean it was, I wanted to take it back, but my inner trickster wouldn't let me! I love you guys, you know that! Anyhow, here is the next Chapter! I'm really sorry that there is a lot of time in between chapters, but hey, I have crazy school… AKA I procrastinate on everything and then have to cram to get anything done… I will try to get the next chappie out sooner though!

Ta Ta My Lovelies!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey Readers, I NEED YOUR HELP! Please read this! I am in a cover model contest thing, and I need some votes! Please! I made it into the top five, and am in third place. Please help me! IF I win, I will get to talk about Type 1 Diabetes at Miss America's Outstanding Teen! And I will have a news article about it, and be on the cover of a magazine! The deadline is April 15th, 2013, and the website is /voting13**

**Go and click the vote sign under Caroline Carter! You can vote up to 100 times a day, and every vote counts! Please! Diabetes needs some recognition! I live with Diabetes, and this means a lot! Thank you!**

**Now, on with the story!**

**Jack's POV**

"Excuse me, Am I interrupting something here?" I asked as I poked my head around the corner. Sandy and Rhia were ending a conversation. I wish I knew what was happening. The air was glittering strongly, so I'm guessing the Little Man had a lot to say.

"Nope! We are finished!" Rhia sang, and she turned to me, smiling brightly. I grabbed her arm and we ran out of the room together, laughing happily as we arrived in the globe room.

_God her laugh is so beautiful! Just like her._ I thought to myself. Rhia halted abruptly beside me, wide eyes looking at me in surprise, reminding me of how Jamie looked when he first saw me.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She sucked in her lips, bouncing on the balls of her feet, awkwardly clasping her hands in front of her lithe figure. Then I realized what had happened.

"I just said that out loud, didn't I?" I asked embarrassed, scratching the back of my neck. She glanced around, not meeting my eyes completely.

"Uh huh…"

"So? I was stating a fact, you are beautiful." I blurted out. God, I pay her an unintentional compliment and it seems to be the end of the world.

"Um, Jack?" She looked up at me again, about to say something else, but I cut her off.

"Rhia. I need to get something off of my chest." I saw her take in a sharp breath, but chose to ignore it, carrying on with what I was about to do. "I know we haven't known each other for a long time yet, but I really, _Really_ like you. Every day has been brighter with you!" She took a step back.

"Jack, I-"

I wouldn't allow her to finish her sentence. I smashed my lips against hers, trying to get her to understand that what I feel is real. I pulled back and pressed our foreheads together.

"Rhia, I-I love you."

She let out a shocked breath, shaking her head and taking yet another step back, eyes fluttering like a birds wings. She opened her mouth in a sort of groan, rubbing her temples and spinning in a circle.

"Well?" I prodded.

"Jack, I- It's just that I-, It's too soon. I've barely been here for 4 days. Love doesn't usually happen that fast!" I glared at her, muttering under my breath.

"What?" She softly asked, tilting her head to the side in a way that I found excruciatingly adorable.

"You fell in love with HIM in two days." Once I said it I knew I had made a mistake. She wouldn't remember, and now this would open her door to questions.

"With who?"

"No one, forget that I said it. But Rhia, I am telling the truth. Please, I do love you. All I ask is that you love me too," I begged.

She stared at me silent for a while, and was about to speak when she was interrupted, not my me, but by Tooth, who raced around the globe. "You will have to be faster than that if you want to catch ME, boys!"

Next thing I knew was that my balance was being thrown off as I was almost knocked over my a very fast cottontail.

"Bloody Show Pony! I'll get you when you least expect it!" He shook his fist at her from the ground to where she sat on Finland.

Heavy pants were heard from down the hall as a very exhausted North tromped up to all of us. Our attention turned to him as he began to speak.

"Y-You are both," he paused to take a breath, leaning onto his knees fro support, "mu-much too fast for Nicholas St. North…"

"Aww! North! Are you feeling alright?" Tooth said as she flew down to him.

I saw a gleam in his eye that was much too similar to the one that was usually in mine. I wasn't even able to get a warning out to Tooth before North wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into a huge hug.

"Got'cha!" He yelled happily, but that was soon over as Bunny leapt into the commotion. Soon enough, both Guardians were mercilessly tickling the one and only Toothiana.

They hadn't seemed to notice us yet, but with a small cough, Rhia was able to pull them out of their antics.

"Ah! Rhia!" North cried in his larger than life voice. "You come with me! We have things to discuss!" I could've sworn I saw her demeanor go down a tad, but it picked right back up.

"Is this about my House?" She asked excitedly. North just crossed his arms with a smile. Rhia made a strange EEP noise, and ran out of the room, only to return a few seconds later, sheepishly looking at North.

"Where exactly are we going to Discuss this?" She asked.

"Go to main Workroom. Not workshop, the smaller room." She nodded fiercely and ran to go to where North had just directed her, and I was left staring at the little trail of dust she left behind.

**RHIA'S POV**

The second I rounded the corner, I stopped short. This could NOT be happening. THIS COULD not BE HAPPENING! If Jack loves me, then it will hurt him when I am "Captured" by Pitch! I made a promise to Sandy, but what do I do?

"Shit.." I whispered to myself as I continued my trek to the work room. I saw my little elf fanboy come around the corner, covered in flour yet again. His eyes and smile widened when he saw me. He did a little jig and scampered over to me, holding something behind his back.

"Hey Dingle! How are you?" I asked him nicely, like I was talking to a puppy. Oh my god he loved it.

"Raarnnglyybn nfoddoivkl snfiiutnki!" He made strange little grunting sounds like he was andsering my question. From the look on his face, I am guessing her was good.

"Well that's just great! Hey, would you mind bringing me to North's work room?"

Dingle's eyes lit up like a kid in a candy shop. Nodding ferociously, he took my hand, and by that I mean that he took three fingers, and led my to the work room.

"Thanks Dingle! You're awesome!" The little elf blushed and pulled out a cookie from behind his back. Just as he was about to give it to me, North thundered into the room. As soon as he spotted the cookie, well. Being North, he ate it.

Tears welled up in Dingle's eyes, and a piece of my heart broke. The elf looked every bit the part of the upset Toddler, minus the tantrum.

"Dingle," I whispered. "Come here!" He moped his way over to me, and I picked him up.

"Don't worry about that!" I said, wiping flour off his face. "You and I could made a WHOLE other batch of cookies later, together, okidoki?" All of the tears disappeared, and he squealed in delight.

"Alrighty then, scoot on out of here, North and I need to talk. I will see you later though!

The elf nodded like a monk and left the room. I turned back to North to see him staring at me with a smile.

"You sure have way with elves! HA! When one starts crying, huge ruckus kicks up! Only some Yeti's can calm them down."

I smiled at him, and accepted the large sketch pad he was sending over my way. I picked up a pencil and began to draw my idea of a home.

"I like how tooth has her "Domain" on a mountain, could I do that too?"

North shrugged, spreading his arms. "I do not see why not?"

I grinned, tucking some hair behind my ears and curling up into a comfy position. I began my basic sketch, eventually forming a literal castle. Near the end of the drawing, I decided against something.

"North?"

"Hmm?"

"On second thought, no mountain. I will create a Labyrinth around my palace. That way, when a child needs an escape, Sandy and I can transport them there. I will be able to play with them, and make them better, like I just did with Dingle."

North let a small smile grace his face. A warm smile. Not a large and overjoyous smile, but a reigned in one.

"Brilliant Idea." I nodded, and handed him the sketch pad, leaving it open for him to analyze it. He brought his hammed to his chin and stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"Consider it done."

I jumped up and hugged him like the father figure he was.

"Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!"

He laughed at my excitedness, and got up from his chair, patting a hand on my shoulder, walking to the door.

"Back to the globe we go then!" I nodded, and followed him through the room. We were passing through the workshop when I saw a flash of black outside of one of the windows.

A nightmare.

It's time.

**Pitch's POV**

It took everything I had not to attack Jack when I saw him kiss _My_ Lovely. Filthy Sprite. One of my nightmare's literally had to hold me back. But at least Rhia didn't play into it. I told her to act. She wouldn't act for him that way.

I had one of my nightmare's follow the Big red man and Rhia when they went to the workshop, specifically telling it to come back to me when they left.

While waiting, I pondered what I would do. I had some Ideas.

A malicious smile crept its way across my lips.

I was shaken from my thoughts as I saw my nightmare race around the corner, leaving a trail of black sand as it went.

I nodded, and silently cracked a hole in the ground. Taking my staff, I wound the sand tighter and tighter until I had gotten it to a satisfactory size and sharpness. From there, I summoned the two fearlings from the other day. They were restlessly shaking about.

"Hush!" I said harshly. "You will get your chance!" They cowered as I spoke, but I turned to the North Pole as I heard a commotion inside.

"Well you two took long enough!" I heard the bunny accuse as My Rhia walked into the room with North.

"I was designing my home! It's a time consuming thing!" Rhia said as she wandered over to the window. She knew I was watching.

"It's Time." She mouthed.

I understood. She began her acting again, tossing her head over her shoulder.

"Hey, guys, what is that?" She asked curiously, leaning further towards the window.

"What is what?" Tooth asked, but North knew.

"RHIA! Get out of the way!" He yelled in alarm. She turned slightly towards them with her eyebrows creased in confusion.

"Get the Blonde by the window." I said to my fearlings. They nodded in understanding and leaped through the window, breaking the glass and grabbing Rhia where she stood.

They took her and flew to the top of the globe, Rhia screaming all the way.

"Rhia!" Frost called as he flew to get her. One of my fearlings back handed him, sending him crashing into one of the rafters by the other end of the room. He fell, not moving for a moment, but groaning in pain.

"JACK!" Rhia yelled, playing it very well.

My time to shine. I soared into the room, grabbing her arms and having the fearlings release her. I held her tightly against my chest, not really allowing any room for movement. She struggled hard, and all the other Guardians watched in despair.

"Now now Rhia, don't be like that. We don't want your little nightmare from earlier become a reality, now do we?" She looked up sharply to my face, love in her eyes, but a very good front of anxiety on her face.

"No, you couldn't! You wouldn't!"

"Oh, wouldn't I?" I pulled her closer so as to whisper into her ears.

"Your doing very well. Now, I need you to start acting horrified and beat my chest with your fists, okay? Like I just told you a terrible secret."

She held her breath, and made her eyes bulge. She put a renewed effort into "trying" to get free, banging on my chest and trying to push away.

"Rhia!" Jack said, getting up from where he had crumpled, flying at us again.

I put the sharp end of my staff to Rhia's neck. He stopped short.

"You wouldn't. You love her too much." He stated sourly. I smirked as Rhia looked between Jack and I. The two immortals who loved her.

"Jack, is Pitch who you were talking about earlier?" I watched at he looked at her, closing his eyes and nodding his head.

"Now, I want all of you to listen up. First, Rhia is coming with me. Second, I am going to destroy this place with my fearlings, and you will go down with the ship, or I will kill her." I gestured towards Rhia.

"You wouldn't do that, Pitch, and we all know it." My eyes Hardened.

"Oh really. Do I look like I am joking here? I told you I would lose myself if she was gone, and so I have. Her choice is be with me or die. Your choice, really."

They seemed to have bought it, Toothiana holding her hands to her mouth.

"Wait! Please!" Rhia cried. I looked to her with raised eyes.

"If I go with you willingly, will you let them be? I promise, I won't ever fight, never run away, If you leave them, without hurting them." Her eyes shone with real, unshed tears.

Thats right. I forgot to tell her that the Guardians would be hurt. Oops.

"Please." She whispered. I raised my head indifferently.

"Rhia! Don't do this! He will destroy you, break you!" Jack called out to her.

"Destroy her, no. But I may just break her. She is mine now. Rhia, I will heed your offer. Until next time, Guardians.." I called out, taking her with me nd transporting us to a new domain. One that the Guardians had no Idea about. I settled Rhia on the ground next to me.

"You did fabulous, my Dear One." I said, running my fingers through her hair.

"You weren't really going to hurt them, were you?" She asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"And if I was?" She sighed.

"I don't know. I love you, but they are also my family. I would be heartbroken."

Now it was my turn to sigh. I kissed the top of her head, and she melted into my embrace.

I brought her with me to my chambers, and we spent a night together in love.

Rhia. I will never let anything hurt you, I promise.

**A/N: HEY HEY HEY! This was the fastest I have ever made a chapter since I started! The end was a bit strange, but hey, I needed something, and I had an idea. Can you guess? Rhia is going to be a mommy! I am not great at writing lemons, so that is all I could do. Anywhoodles, here ya go!**

**Ta Ta my lovelies!**

**P.S.**

**DON'T FORGET TO VOTE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Pitch's POV**

I woke up, my heart warming as I saw Rhia, curled up on my chest asleep. My arm was still wrapped around her from where I had placed it the night prior after our activities. Tingles ran their way up and down my body, making me sigh in pleasure. I reached my other arm across my chest, picking up a stray strand of her long hair, twirling it around my fingers.

"You are my love. Mine, and mine alone," I whispered, pulling her closer to me, ensuring that she was indeed real and that last night _wasn't _just a dream. She let out a contented sigh, and curled into me more, laying her hands onto my bare chest, nuzzling my side. I closed my eyes in bliss, leaning down and kissing the top of her golden head, letting my lips linger on her crown.

She let out a groan, and I felt her eyelids flutter against me.

"Good morning, Love," I smiled down at her, watching as she turned her head up to me, kissing my cheek.

"Hello." She said, closing her eyes and laying her head back onto my chest.

"So," She continued. "Do you think I-"

Her body convulsed for a moment, and she looked at me wide eyed. She kicked out of the bed and ran for the bathroom around the corner, stumbling as she went. By this time I had sat up very worried, and I threw off the sheets, making my way over to the bathroom. Just in time to see Rhia throw up. I went behind her and held her hair back, but remained worried.

Once she was done, she looked a tad bit better, but she still looked pasty white. I reached down and picked her up, carrying her back to the bed and tucking her in before getting myself dressed. I kissed her forehead, and then turned to the door.

"I'm going to go get help. It is very abnormal for an immortal to get sick. I'm going to get the only person whom I know will listen to me. If you need anything, call Geode."

At its name, I heard the nightmare, Rhia's favorite, come to the door. I waved a small wave to her, and stepped out, leaving the door open a bit. Geode walked in and ruffled My Darling's hair with her nose, letting herself lay on the ground beside Rhia, head on the bed like a dog.

Seeing that she was fully taken care of, I went out to find the only person who could help. The person I hated most.

**Sandman's POV**

I was on my sand cloud, delivering dreams as usual. My heart was sad to see Rhia have to leave like that, and poor Jack was absolutely broken. I couldn't tell anyone what was really happening though because Rhia made me promise not to. My dreams were not nearly as strong as they used to be for that reason exactly.

"SANDERSON!" An all too familiar voice called. I turned my head sharply to the left, preparing my sand whips at the approach of the entity who had practically killed me a decade earlier. Then I saw the look on his face.

"Sanderson, I need your help." He pulled his nightmare into a halt, calling a gentle "Whoa" as he did. He used my real name. Not Sandy or Sandman, but Sanderson. He only does this when he is undoubtably serious.

I formed a question mark over my head.

"Rhia needs your help," He said, very worried. I would actually go as far as to say that the King of the Nightmares was indeed frightened himself.

I formed a double question mark, motioning for him to go on.

"She woke up today throwing up, and I don't know why! Immortals aren't supposed to get sick, let alone guardians! I thought MiM kept you safe from that!"

I nodded my head, an Idea already forming.

I motioned to myself, then created a butterfly.

"Take you to see her? Yes, yes that will do. Quickly, please!" He called, already setting out on his nightmare. He was moving so fast that I was almost unable to keep up with his speed.

I sped off into the distance with him, realizing that Rhia is indeed changing him. He had never shown any emotion except for Hate, Anger, and in one case, fear for himself. Never have I seen love, or worry, or caring. He is indeed changing.

"Please, hurry!" Pitch called from up ahead. I nodded, speeding up even more, finally breaching the trees and appearing before the hole in the ground. A newly rotted bed had been placed above the hole.

We descended, and raced to the back room, where the tall grey figure told me to wait a moment outside the door.

Far whatever reason, there were no Nightmares around. I heard from behind the door, "Rhia, I have brought the Sandman to help you."

A weak murmuring was heard.

"I know, I know," Pitch replied, "But he may be the only one who will help you."

"Sandman, you can come in."

I creaked open the door and walked in, stunned to see Rhia, dressed in a shadow dress like when we found her. She was sickly pale, and shaking, but I noticed something else. She was holding her stomach in pain.

My eyes widened.

"Hi, Sandy." She whispered, eyes watering. I motioned at Pitch and to the door.

"Are you telling me to leave!? I will not leave her, not now of all times. Especially not alone with you!" Pitch yelled, but was cut off by a light hand on his arm. He looked to Rhia with a startled look.

"You want me to leave?" He asked her unbelievingly.

"It'll just be a moment, Dear. Don't worry yourself." I watched in awe as Pitch's angry demeanor rinsed itself from his face, turning back to the worried state he was in before.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

Pitch stalked out of the room, holding the door open for a moment. Rhia nudged the protective Nightmare's head off the bed, and it looked at her dejected.

"Come on Geode, If he has to leave then so do you." It snorted at her and ruffled her hair before trotting out of the room itself.

Pitch closed the door after one last glance, and disappeared. I walked over to Rhia, who was clenching her stomach again.

I shot her a question mark, and she laughed, but it was forced.

"Well my stomach feels like it is ready to eat itself and I threw up this morning, and now I want to eat any food in sight, but other that that I am okay."

Oh my goodness. I think I know what is wrong with her. I reached out to feel her forehead for a fever, but then put my hand on her stomach, closing my eyes for a minute.

"Sandy?" She asked worried, but right when she spoke, I felt it. A little kick.

My eyes opened wide, and I looked at her.

"Sandy, what's wrong?" she repeated again, tears pricking at her eyes.

_Come on Sanderson, be happy for her. This wasn't forced upon her, and she loves him. Show your support._

I looked to her again, smiling, and created a baby over my head with sand.

It took her a minute to comprehend, but when she did, she looked at her stomach, back at me, and them back at her stomach. She placed her hand over the very small, practically unnoticeable bump.

Tears filled her eyes, and I was sacred of her reaction for a moment.

"Sandy," She whispered. "What if he doesn't want a baby? What if he leaves me? What will the others think? What if-" I put my finger to her lips in a quieting motion, going over to hug her.

She hyperventilated for a bit, but eventually calmed down.

Forming an image of Pitch over my head, I pointed to the door. She nodded.

"Pitch," She called, her voice cracking. "You can come in now."

He opened the door, walking in, but halting when he saw her tears. I watched as he rushed to her side, sitting and giving her a hug.

"Dear, whats wrong, don't cry! Sandy? Is she going to be alright or not?"

I raised my eyebrows, and pointed to her. Rhia looked back at him.

"Pitch, I-I'm pregnant." She flinched and waited for his reaction.

His eyes went wide, and he stood up so fast that I thought he was going to fall over.

"What?" He remarked, looking wherever his eyes felt like going. "What?" He repeated.

Rhia looked heart broken, and tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, holding one hand to her stomach and another to her mouth, like she was about to begin sobbing.

I looked once more to Pitch, who's entire face changed.

"That's- Well this- THIS IS WONDERFUL!" He cried, running back over to the bed, lifting Rhia in his arms and spinning her.

Rhia looked shell shocked for a moment, but soon a grin spread across her face.

"Really?" She asked as Pitch stopped spinning them. He kissed her lovingly, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Rhia reached up and held his hand against her cheek, letting more tears fall.

"Yes, but why are you still crying, you foolish little thing?" Pitch wondered.

"They're Happy tears. I'm going to be a mother!" Pitch sighed in joy.

"I'm going to be a Father. I'm going to have a family!"

I began to back out of the room, but before I turned, I heard Pitch whisper to Rhia.

"I won't be alone anymore."

Rhia hugged him, and looked to me. She let go of Pitch and ran over, enveloping me in a hug.

"Thank you!" She said. I nodded, but she whispered in my ear, "I told you I was changing him."

I let go and nodded, smiling. I waved at Pitch, and he waved back in a dazed state. I doubt he even realized that he was waving at me.

"Will you visit?" The newest guardian asked. "You can see both my progress with the pregnancy and with Pitch."

I smiled and laughed, nodding, but I was interrupted by a large NightMare running in from the door, Putting it's neck over Rhia's shoulder.

"Hello Geode!" It seemed as if her adrenaline has kicked Rhia back into the shape of things. She has a healthy glow on her cheeks and seems full of life.

I reached up and Patted Rhia's head, departing the underground lair, after all, I still have dreams to deliver, and it looks like Pitch won't be giving Nightmares for a few more days at least.

Pitch's POV

Oh my god, I'm going to be a father, a daddy, a papa. What if the child doesn't like me? What if it does! What will the Guardians do? But they wouldn't hurt Rhia, I'm positive of that. Will it be a boy, or a girl? Will they be immortal?

Of course they will be immortal, stupid though Pitch, come on.

"Well then Daddy, looks like we will have a lot on our hands soon!" Rhia said with a grin.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her. "Indeed we shall, my dear Mama. Indeed we shall."

We retired back to the bed and fell into a peaceful sleep, full of happy thoughts.

A/N: Soooooo. This took forever to come out, but I was awaiting the right Idea. A kind of un eventful chapter, but I was happy that it came out how it did. Anyways, The story still has a long way to go! Think of this Pregnancy as the Twilight Bella/Edward pregnancy. Send me baby names under PM! I was thinking Silver due to Night-Fury1, but other than that, I want Girl names people! Ps, go read some of Night-Fury1's stuff, it's awesome!

Don't know when the next chapter is coming up, but woohoo! Please review!

Ta Ta My Lovelies!


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi! So Sorry that this took so long to get out, but I had finals, and now i am, Drumroll please! A SOPHOMORE IN HIGH SCHOOL! AHHHH!**

**Okay, now on with the story!**

**Rhia's POV**

It had been a week since I had found out that I was Pregnant, and already I had a small bump on my stomach to prove it. Pitch had been so excited as well, placing his large hand delicately on my stomach belly whenever he saw me. Right now I am sitting in the throne room on Pitch's chair as Geode ruffled my hair soothingly from behind. Closing my eyes, I leaned back against the stone chair, putting my hand on my little wonder to be. I heard Geode whinny and back away from where I was, which wasn't unusual, though she doesn't really leave me alone. Then I felt a hand on my stomach, lightly pressing. I smiled and placed my own hand over it, but then I realized something. This hand was too small and cold to be Pitch's hand. My eyes shot open wide to the one person of whom really didn't want to see me at a time like this, with me prego and all.

"Jack!?" I yelled, pushing his hand off me and jumping to my feet, which caused me to clench my stomach in pain with a groan. Jack came right back to my hunched figure.

"Rhia, he did this to you, didn't he? Oh, I'll KILL him!" His eyes were ablaze with hate, but not for me. The hate was directed at Pitch and our unborn child.

"Jack, please, calm down," I half yelled to him. He looked enraged that I would even suggest such a thing!

"Please," I whispered, begging him while clenching my stomach, feeling the baby kick. His eyes softened and he pulled me into a cold hug, but my arms remained stationed on my stomach.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you," he whispered in a broken voice.

I could hear said whisper echo around the room, but that was soon followed by a low and menacing hissing that came from the doorway.

"She needed no protecting." Even though I couldn't see him, I could hear the venom in his voice, hear the way of how his words were very clipped. Jack's arms tightened around me momentarily, but he backed up and turned to face my love.

"Obviously she did, or else she wouldn't be carrying your little_ MONSTER_!" the winter spirit hissed back at him, just as furious. I gasped, as did Pitch, and my eyes began to water.

"Jack, you don't really mean that," I said quietly, pleadingly. He clenched his fists, back still turned to me,

"Yes, I do Rhia!" He began to face me, still speaking these horrible words. "He is a monster, and his spawn will be the-" he stopped, mid sentence, seeing the horror in my eyes and the tears on my face.

"Rhia-" he began, reaching out his hand.

"DON'T!" I yelled in anger. After a few moments in silence, with his hand still in the air, I said, "I'm disappointed in you, Jack." I began to walk around him to a shocked Pitch. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I lean my head lightly onto his chest, feeling him put a hand on my stomach and the other on my lower back to stabilize me.

"Pitch, what have you done to her? Brainwashed her? Threatened her?"

"I chose this, Jack. You should be happy for me, I'm going to me a mother! Couldn't you just pretend? He shook his head in anger, and I felt the room become 10 degrees colder. I pushed up against Pitch, who pulled my bow and arrow out of thin air.

"Jack," I sighed, seeing his inner turmoil. "You want to know what happened to me?" His head jerked up, anger still burning in his eyes like a flame.

"I remembered." I said, leaning against my love.

"Jack, I remembered my childhood; meeting Pitch when I was young, growing up with him by my side, even when my parents died. He was there in the foster home with me, and on the playground under a tree, hiding where only I could see him. He was even the one who told me to keep believing in the Guardians when I had began to lose hope. He was never fear, never cruel! He was someone to look up to when I needed him, when I had no one! When he left me, he did so in the way that I could live a normal life, not blathering on about the Boogeyman, so that he didn't have to worry about being made fun of in school. Pitch made me forget him, but I always believed. I had not seen him until the day he took me. Even then, I didn't remember. Tooth had all of my memories locked away in a haze, but I don't blame her for that. She thought ignorance was bliss. She thought wrong. Pitch… Pitch wooed me. In only a few days, I had seen his softer side, something you have never seen…"

Pitch was staring down at me with eyes, hearing the range of emotions behind the memories in my voice. Jack was still seething, but listening, so I continued.

"Jack, you don't understand how much he means to me. He is my life. Please, Please don't hate me, You're my friend, and I couldn't stand to lose you. You're like the brother I never had. I only just got my memories back, and now I know who I am. Please."

He shook his head one more time, looking up at me with un shed tears in his ice blue eyes. "I just don't know, alright?"

I nodded my head sadly, turning my face down.

"Hey, hey, squirt!" I looked up at the nickname. "I'm not saying no, but I need time to think. I mean, come on, I was just friend zoned for the Phantom." He said, making me laugh, though my body is trembling, remembering the time I made him sit down with me in the pole and watch the Phantom of The Opera movie that North was going to give to some Phangirl. I loved the movie when I was human, but had to play dumb to it because I wasn't supposed to have seen it before. When she was singing "All I ask Of You" to Raoul, I was sitting there muttering, "Oh, she is totally friend-zoning Raoul for the Phantom…

He looked a bit better, but his eyes said that he was definitely going to create a blizzard somewhere later.

I walked up to him and hugged him, saying thanks, and then walked back to Pitch.

Jack stood awkwardly for a moment before taking off through the way he came in.

"Well, that was eventful!" I remarked with a sigh to Pitch, who put his chin on top of my head.

"Did you mean it?" I heard him ask.

"Mean what?"

"All that you just said of me?"

I leaned against him, hugging his lithe frame. "Forever and always. Pitch, I love you so much."

He sighed in relief, hugging me very close before taking a step back, pushing me away for a moment.

"Whats wrong?" I asked, stressed by the serious look on his face.

"Nothing's wrong, But it is what is terribly right."

I gasped as he got down onto one knee, looking at me with a new vigor in his eyes.

"Rhia, I have loved you for a long time. Heck, I'm not even sure how long, but I know that I will always love you, and that will never change. You are the light in my darkness, The Pepper Pots to My Tony Stark!" That caused me to giggle immensely. He knows I love the Avengers. "I am drawn to you like moth to a flame, and now you are going to bring our child into the world. You have literally brought me from near death to life, and I never want to spend a day alone without you by my side. I have already lived that once, and it was the worst experience in my life. Please, Rhia, It would be an honor for me if you were to accept this ring, and be my wife." I watched in awe as he pulled a small satin box out of his robes, opening it to reveal a beautiful white and black diamond ring.

I didn't even have to say anything, I just launched my self at him, and so we kissed, like the first time I remembered my memories and oh so gracefully fell on top of him, only this time it was intentional.

He leaned up and whispered, "So I'll take that as a yes?" he asked eagerly.

"Hm, take it how you will," I whispered.

"Well then, It's a big fat yes." He grinned as he leaned up to kiss me and I leaned down to reach him.

"Whoa," He whispered, "Deja Vu." I only grinned and nodded.

"I was thinking exactly the same thing."

A/N: Soooo, how did you like it? I'm sosososososososo sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while! You know I love you! P.S.! This isn't even close to over! I still have a lot in store, and now it is summer vacation, so I DO WHAT I WANT! Yeah, High School Musical! Jk, Im done…. I just had 5 cups of caffeinated tea because I am sick and that won't help with my insomnia at all! HEY! Quick shout out to one of the coolest people ever! OBSIDIANLOVE! COME HERE AND LET ME GIVE YOU COOKIES! Thank you! This person has reviewed every chapter I have written, and it made me feel really good! I'm so happy!

And one more thing! Thank you everyone for sticking with the story! I know I'm not too dependable on updating, but I am trying!

Loves for everyone!

Ta Ta My Lovelies!


	21. Chapter 21

**HI Everyone! I hate to say this, but I am so busy this summer that I haven't had time for this! WITCHCRAFT! I am super happy now though, because I can write this chapter! Please love me! There is this REALLY fun RolePlaying website that my friend made for Percy Jackson. Everyone should go and join in the excellence! If your page times out, just hit the back button and submit! I am Spencer Hades, and I am a Moderator, so everyone go and friend me! **

**Pitch's POV**

I pulled back and looked at my Fiancee, still not believing what is happening. She said yes, and she pushed Jack away! And he didn't even put up a fight! Oh, how broken he looked as he flew out of here. It makes me proud that Rhia could've done that damage.

"Ah! Pitch, I forgot to show you something!" Rhia said as I was still smiling the stupid grin that my countenance was wearing. Much to my displeasure, she pulled back, but didn't walk away. Instead, she reached her hand up to her eye where the butterfly sat, and pulled it away with a wink, but to my surprise, an actual butterfly came off, and fluttered about before dissolving into nightmare sand. She can create all natural _NIGHTMARE SAND…! _I can't even do that, I need to turn dream sand into Nightmare Sand. "I can't turn Dreams into Nightmares, though. I figured this out at the Pole." I looked at her, shocked and happy at the same time, pulling her into a hug.

"Now we can bring down the Guardians together!" I whispered excitedly into her ear. She shot back faster than the rabbit can jump, her face angry.

"You will NOT hurt them!" she yelled at me, surprising me to no end. "Pitch, they are my family as well. I love you, but I love them too, and hurting them will only succeed in hurting me." She blew off some steam for a few seconds before turning back to me with softer eyes. "When our child comes, I want them to be able to have friends. I don't want to have to hide them from the light, or from the Guardians. You are going to have to learn how to get along with them. We can start that with a trip to the pole, because, honestly, I do love you, more than life, but I need some good old fashioned girl talk with Tooth. Alright?" I reluctantly nodded, knowing that she was right. After all, our child would be hunted by the Guardians, exempting Sandman, for as long as they exist. But that didn't mean that I had to like it. "But Jack-"

"If I know Jack, then he will either be going to find Jamie and vent to him, or go right to the lake in Burgess. He won't be at the pole until later today, so now would be then perfect opportunity to get going so that I will have all of them on my side when Jack gets back. Bunny will be hard to break through his shell, but I'm sure if I start crying, he will forgive me. Tooth will love the fact that I am going to have a child, even though you are the father, she will have to deal with it. North will seem like he won't accept it, but I know he will. Jack will take some time to come around, but I'm sure he will. Sandy will help me. I will go in first, then you can come in. You seem to be forgetting that I am also a Guardian. I will use my nightmare sand on mean and spiteful children who put down others, not for any other reason."

I nodded, deciding that what she was saying was most likely the smartest thing to do.

"I will be hiding in the shadows the whole time, just in case if they do not approve. I can't help but wonder if this really is a good idea. You don't know for sure that that is how they will react, dearest. I don't want you getting hurt, or our child being hurt!" She reached out her hand, taking mine and rubbing it with her thumb, relaxing me almost instantly with her small gesture.

"I will be fine. Come with me, and I will call you out of the shadows when it is time. I will go to my old bedroom and walk out with you, okidoki?" Her eyes were smiling because she knew she had won me over. I smiled weakly at her, kissing her brow before picking her up bridal style and transporting us through the shadows to her old bedroom. The last thing I need at the moment is for them to see me transporting her into the middle of the globe room.

"Call me if you need help. I will be with you." I murmured into her hair before releasing her, watching her run through the room really quick, putting on a pair of blue shoes with bells. "Won't they hear you?" I asked, curiously.

"That, my dear one, is the point!" She answered, using one of my pet names for her on me. I smirked and dissolved into the shadows once more, hiding where no one would find me.

**Rhia's POV**

I slowly walked out of my room, looking both ways down the hall, deciding against actually walking, and floated down the hallway, something that I found eased the weight of being pregnant. Making my way around the corner to the globe room, I saw all of my friends in a circle, missing Jack. "We have to find some way to get her back!" I heard Bunny say as North looked at the globe. Sandy turned around, surprise on his face when he saw me, maybe hearing a little ring of my shoes as I touched down to the ground. He produced little arrows of Dreamsand pointing to me as I rounded the corner, but was ignored by the other males in the room. Only Tooth saw him, still too sad about loosing me to go back to her fairies, spouting off locations of teeth. Baby tooth was always good at that anyways.

She turned in the direction that Sandy was pointing, a huge gasp escaping from her throat as she darted over to me, tears of relief beginning to stream down her face as she saw me smile weakly at her. How am I going to tell them this, oh god…

"GUYS!" She yelled, her voice cracking as she attack-hugged me. "SHE'S BACK!" Over her shoulder, I saw North running over to me as well, bear hugging me, lifting both Tooth and I off of the ground. Bunny was walking over from the globe, but soon began a full hop run at me, knocking us over.

"I'm so glad you're back you Grommet!" He yelled. I was touched! I have never seen Bunny show any emotion other than Bad-assery and fear for Sophie.

"BUNNY!" I yelled as I hugged him. He may not have been my favorite person in the room, but the fact that he missed me this much meant a lot. I looked over to see Sandy clapping happily in the corner. I nodded at him, and he understood why I came. After greeting with North as well, I turned towards the men.

"I will need a few minutes to talk to Tooth, you know, girl stuff, so, yeah… BEGONE!" I yelled, throwing my hands in the air in a Joking matter, grabbing Toothiana's arm, pulling her in the direction opposite of the guys.

"Rhia! I'm so happy your'e back! You have no idea how much we missed you! We were searching and searching, but Pitch must've moved his hide out! That jerk! ANyhow, have you seen Jack yet? He was destroyed when you disappeared!I thought-"

"WOAH, Slow down Tooth!" I half yelled, amused. She was like the world's greatest speed talker! "First off, I-" Now she cut me off.

"How did you get here? Did you escape?" She whispered, holding my hands, hovering in the air. I looked over at the guys to see them trying to listen in. Sighing, I took Tooth to the top of the room, sitting on one of the rafters.

"Pitch brought me here." She gasped, hugging me.

"You must be so traumatized! What did he do to you, Rhia?" I ran my hand through my hair, sucking air in through my teeth, putting a hand on my slightly bowed stomach. It was so small that you wouldn't really pass it as Pregnant, just weight gain. Tooth gasped, and looked from my stomach to my face, stomach to face, and one more time. "He didn't force you, did he? Oh, he did, didn't he! That nasty, no good, two faced-!" She stopped by looking at the expression on my face.

I can play around this by dropping the Memory bomb.

"Tooth, I remembered." She looked away, ashamed. I shook my head, grabbing her hands in mine. "Tooth, I don't blame you for distorting the memories! Listen, I'm sad that that is what had to be done, but Pitch had one tooth that wasn't tampered with. I saw all of my memories, and remembered him. He was there for me ever since I was a child, protecting me, making my life easier. When he took me, I didn't understand, but when I got my memories back, I realized that he was only doing this because he loved me, and looking back at everything, I realized that I loved him back, and so, we are together now. Then there was this," I said, gesturing at my stomach, "and now, this." I said again, but this time, pulling the necklace charm out from it's hiding place in my hair, which had the engagement ring hanging on the chain.

Tooth shook her head, disappointed, but confused. "Rhia, he's dangerous. You think you see good in him, but he will shoot it all down! I'm telling you this because I am worried about you!" My eyes began to water. I had expected her to be her normal, bubbly self, accepting the fact that I love Pitch, and that I am carrying our child.

"Does anyone else know?" She asked, softly, seeing the sadness in my eyes. I nodded, rubbing the tears away before they fell.

"Sandy knows." She nodded, giving me a motion that means, 'aaaand?' "He is happy for me. I will have him talk to you and the others. He is seeing the changes I am making in Pitch. He is becoming a better man! More kind, less evil. He never really was evil, just lonely. He was all alone, ever since the Dark Ages! You have North, Bunny, Sandy, Jack, and all of your fairies! You are loved by children, and Parents encourage their children to believe in you guys. They tell them not to believe in the Boogie Man. Don't you see what that could do to someone? You have had a practically perfect life, and he has been living hell ever since you came to be. Now he has me, and a child on the way, and I remember him whispering to me after he found out. He had picked me up and spun me, eventually smiling at me and saying, "I'm not going to be alone anymore." If you could've heard the joy in that statement, you would know how he has changed."

She smiled at me, squeezing my hand reassuringly. "You really do love him, don't you?" I nodded, wiping more tears from my eyes. "Well, then there is nothing that I can do, and if Sandy approves, who am I to say he's wrong. He is the wisest among all of us, even though North is pretty smart too." We giggled for a bit, and she embraced me in a hug.

"Tooth?" I asked, shyly. "Would you mind if I made you my child's GodMother?" She blinked widely, like an owl, before squealing and zipping around, her disappointment in me instantly gone.

"YES! YES YES YES! Oh, Rhia, I would love to! I may not like the father too much yet, but I love the mother, so I'm sure that your'e girl will be great!"

I laughed. "How are you so sure it will be a girl?" She stopped for a minute, buzzing lightly.

"Woman's intuition!" And with that, I felt a lot better about telling the other Guardians about this, knowing that I have Sandy and Tooth behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief, noting how well that went, and how it can only get easier from here on out.

A/N: Hey hey hey! It's Faaaaaat ALBERT! Just kidding, It's Meeeeeee! Sorry about how long this took! I had the worst writers block, and so I went crazy! I've been dealing with some stuff, but luckily, most of that is over! The story is almost finished, but I am making it so that everyone has a happy ending. Like I mentioned in the beginning! There is this REALLY fun RolePlaying website that my friend made for Percy Jackson. Everyone should go and join in the excellence! If your page times out, just hit the back button and submit! I am Spencer Hades, and I am a Moderator, so everyone go and friend me!

Once again, Ta Ta, my Lovelies!

MDS Out!


End file.
